Azul y Café
by liRose Multicolor
Summary: R/H. Los misterios de la Magia Negra Avanzada son muy peligrosos y aún más cuando se involucran sentimeintos fuertes, tan fuerte como lo es el Amor. MINI-FIC. TERMINADO 24/04/2009
1. Chapter 1

Amanecía un duro día, sábado para ser exactos. El sol o hacia muestra de presencia en el cielo de las duras montañas de escocia. Un frío retador y gélido había dominado la noche de los cientos de estudiantes que integrada el exclusivo ambiente mágico del colegio llamado "Hogwarts"

Se sabía desde hace años que era un colegio sin prejuicios y que ante todo siempre ha estado la seguridad de los estudiantes. También era sabido que el mejor director en años, correspondía al mismo poseedor del título Mejor Mago de todos los tiempos, Albus Dumbledore.

Hace más de unos meses que el colegio se estaba recuperando de los estragos ocasionados por la guerra, en la que mundo mágico sucumbió. La batalla final se libró en el milenario colegio y eso era sabido por todos en el mundo. La valentía de los estudiantes fue puesta a prueba y salieron victoriosos de ella.

Varias torres, techos y algunas aulas habían sido atacados y reducidas a cenizas a causa de los ataques y respuestas entre ambos bandos.

Tras la muerte de Dumbledore el año anterior a la batalla, fue escogido Snape como nuevo director y tras su propia muerte, Mcgonagall, tomó posesión del cargo. Ella era un excelente ejemplo de cumplir reglas y someter a los estudiantes, al igual a Dumbledore, a la seguridad ante todo.

Fue una batalla dura, una guerra en la que se ponía en juego el futuro de todo un mundo más en el mundo de los muggles.

Finalmente la larga, dolorosa, trágica y horrible batalla dejó su recompensa, mundo mágico fue salvado, Lord Voldemort derrotado definitivamente por "el elegido" y poco a poco todas las familias marcadas por el dolor saldrían adelante.

Una de esas tantas familias que siguieron adelante a pesar la tragedia que sucumbió sus corazones fue Los Weasley. Perdieron un hijo, un hermano, un gemelo, un ser que era parte de ellos. Una tragedia.

Fueron días difíciles cuando su muerte acechó sus corazones; el funeral de los caídos en guerra o "Héroes caídos en Guerra", como los había llamado Charlie cuando dio en nombre de la familia el discurso durante el entierro.

La familia Weasley sufrió muchos; la señora Andrómeda con su nieto Teddy sufrían en silencio, el pequeño Lupin a pesar de ser demasiado pequeño sentía la ausencia de sus padres. Muchas familias habían sido golpeadas por la tragedia.

Durante el entierro se mantuvieron unidos; Andrómeda con su nieto y el resto de los Weasley, junto a Harry y Hermione, se ubicaron entre las primeras filas de la cantidad de sillas prestadas por el ministerio para realizar el debido entierro, muchas cosas fueron provistas por el nuevo ministro de magia para facilitar y mejorar las condiciones del entierro.

Había igual o mayor número de personas que en el entierro de Dumbledore; el sentimiento de pérdida se sentía en el aire y la tristeza los acogía a todas por igual. Muchos lloraban amargamente, gimoteos, sollozos y gritos descontrolados de dolor, todas esas vivencias que pueden llegar a nosotros cuando estamos en una ceremonia como esa, a la que ninguno desea ser participe.

Los señores Weasley se reconfortaban entre ellos en su dolor, Bill a su lado con su esposa Fleur, Charlie daba su discurso pero al lado de su asiento vacío se hallaba una pelirroja de Rumania, George estaba un poco aislado pero extrañamente cerca estaba Angelina Johnson, Harry intentaba consolar, solo con su presencia, a su ex-novia Ginny Weasley. Para él era difícil estar en ese situación pues él ni se podía consolar asi mismo, pero por su amada pelirroja era capaz de hacerlo. Por último, pero no menos importante, Ronald Weasley.

Los Granger ya habían sido buscados hace unos días, por orden directa del primer ministro, a donde Hermione los ubicó. No se tomaron represarías contra ella pues sus motivos son justificados, quería proteger a su familia. Entendía que los seguidores de Voldemort irían tras su familia y ella, decidió protegerlo. El primer ministro lo vio como una gran muestra de amor sacrificado.

Jean y Patrik Granger, estaban ubicados a dos filas de los Weasley, y estaban allí como muestra de respeto y cariño para con los Weasley. A pesar de ellos estar allí, Hermione no se encontraba con ellos, la castaña estaba lejos de estar sentada con su familia o el resto de los invitados de esa ceremonia.

No había llegado a reunirse con ellos; la ceremonia dio inicio y ella no llegó jamás. Hermione, no era persona que llegaba tarde a eventos menos cuando tienen demasiada importancia como esa, pero, no se preocuparon cuando notaron que Ron tampoco estaba. Algunos sonrieron, sonrieron amargamente, pero sonrieron.

Lejos de allí se hallaban dos adolescentes admirando el pequeño atardecer que ya se hacia presente tras las montañas. Un combinación de colores; azul y rojo con un toque naranja eran los pigmentos que dominaban en ese majestuoso espectáculo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?.-pregunto con voz seca Ron a su compañera de paisaje. No se miraban a los ojos pero se sentían asi.

-Eso debo preguntártelo yo a ti, Ron.-respondió la señorita con vestido azul noche entallado y con su cabello lacio.

-Pero tu acabas de reencontrarte con tus padres… deberías estar con ellos.-dijo agachando la mirada al acantilado que los separaba de valle de la montaña.

-Estoy donde debo estar.-dijo acercándose a él y colocando su pequeña mano sobre su hombro.

Ese contacto causo que ambos se estremecieran. Especialmente, él que estaba en un momento sensible.

-Gracias.-dijo él sin atreverse a mirarla pues creía que caería en la tristeza.-Gracias.-repitió

-Estoy para ti, Ron. Trataré de estar hasta donde tu me dejes.-ese último comentario retumbó con tristeza en los oídos de Ron.

-Hermione…

-Umm.-no apartó la vista del atardecer escondiéndose

-Nunca te alejaré de mi… siempre quiero que estés cerca.-confesó Ron alzando con su mano izquierda la cara de ella hacia él.

-Me alegro.-dijo sin abrir sus ojos.

-Pero tú, nunca me apartes de tu lado… por favor.-le pidió Ron logrando que una pequeña lagrima brotara de sus ojos azul cielo.

Algo alertó a joven y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la triste mirada del chico, quien llevaba sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar amargamente esos últimos días.

A la distancia se escuchaban los aplausos ante el final, seguramente, de los discursos finales de algunas personas sobre los héroes. Ellos deberían estar allí pero no se les era posible. Ron no se sentía capaz y Hermione, no tenía corazón para dejarlo solo en esos momentos.

-Ron… promete algo.-pidió ella perdida ante la laguna azul de la mirada del pelirrojo

-Lo que sea.-dijo él, acariciando suavemente la mejilla de la chica.

-Estaremos juntos pase lo que pase.-

-Lo estaremos….-susurró acercándose a ella

-Sin importar las peleas.-logró articular ante la cercanía del pelirrojo

-Sin tomarlas en cuenta…

-Seremos…tú y yo…

-Tú y yo…-susurró a escasos milímetros de su boca

-Siempre

-Siempre.-y cuando iban a besarse unos cuantos cohetes empezaron a retumbar por encima de ellos dañando el momento. Resulta ser, que a una brillante persona se le ocurrió que los cohetes de conmemoración fueran lanzados desde allí.

Las primeras cenizas de esa pólvora cayeron sobre ellos y los colores alumbraban el lugar. Se separaron de inmediato cuando uno de los cohetes casi choca contra ellos.

-Bueno… deberíamos volver…-dijo Ron

-¿Te sientes listo?

-Ya no puedo alargar esto más…-dijo mirando hacia donde estaban los demás.

-Has madurado mucho, Ronald Weasley.-dijo Hermione

-Y todo gracias a ti.-dijo

Hermione se sonrojó ante sus comentarios y él lo notó. Ron se sentía orgulloso de ese pequeño movimiento de valentía. Estaba convencido que Hermione, sería su novia; tomaba eso como un juego de ajedrez, pero en vez de matar al rey haría algo más atrevido casaría a la reina. Sonrió.-

-¿Vamos?

-Si… vamos.-contestó Ron.

Se sentía mal querer disfrutar esos momentos a causa de la muerte de su hermano pero el destino al parecer quería logar precisamente eso, que en las peores circunstancias el reaccionara.

****************** _**Meses más tarde**_ ****************

-Deja de fastidiar, Ronald.-decía una joven castaña entre dientes tratando de no alzar la voz pues estaban en la biblioteca.

-Lo hago por tu seguridad…-se dedicaba a repetir el pelirrojo mirando con odio a Brandon Green, un chico de Ravenclaw.

-Brandon es un buen chico, Ron.-

-Ese tal "Brandy"… no es ningún buen chico…-dijo Ron con seguridad.

-Tu que sabes…-se disponía a irse pero Ron la tomó de la cintura acorralándola con un estante de la biblioteca

-No te vas a ir para dejarme con las palabras en la boca, Hermione.-susurró agriamente. Estaba furioso por haberla visto hablar risueñamente con el rubio.

-Si me quiero ir… me voy.-replicó tratando de salir del agarre.

-No.-dijo en tono que no aceptaba replica

-¡Bien!.-gritó en voz baja. Se alejó de Ron y tomó distraídamente unos libros.

-¿Qué haces?

-Tomaré los libros… y me voy.-dijo furiosa tomando accidentalmente el libro incorrecto de donde se desprendió un pequeño trozo de pergamino viejo.-Adiós

Ron trató de ir tras ella pero se detuvo, vio el pergamino en el suelo y sintió curiosidad por eso lo tomó y decidió llevárselo. Detestaba al rubio de Ravenclaw pero no se quedaría en la biblioteca solo por él.

Se fue hecha una fiera. Estaba molesta… furiosa, enfadada con el tonto que tenía por mejor amigo, el mismo tonto que le había robado el corazón. ¡Merlín!. Desde el días del beso en la batalla o su "casi beso" durante el entierro, no habían hablado del tema "Amor". Ella estaba destrozada, quería hablarlo pero al parecer Ron no. Hermione, pensó en encararlo pero ella ya había dado el primer paso… estaba en Ron dar el siguiente.

-Hola Hermy.-saludó Ginny alegremente tomada de la mano con Harry, al parecer venían de los jardines.

Harry y Ginny eran novios desde hace unas cuantas semanas. Harry le pidió que regresaran dos semanas después de ingresar a su último año. La pelirroja, y la familia en general, se alegraba mucho por esa decisión pues reconocían perfectamente que Harry era la mejor opción para la chica. Claro está, Harry pasó por una dura conversación con todos los Weasley, y cada uno le advirtió de lo que eran capaces si veían llorar a su "pequeña".

-Hola.-dijo secamente sin mirarlos.

-Hermione, ¿estas bien?.-preguntó el azabache al ver que su amiga murmuraba maldiciones por lo bajo

-Es verdad… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué pasa?

-Ronald Weasley es lo que me pasa.-bramó furiosa dejando caer sus libros

-¿Qué hizo mi hermano ahora?.-pregunto la pelirroja mientras veía a su novio y mejor amiga recoger los libros.

-Es un tonto.-despotricó

-No deberías estar acostumbrada.-bromeó Ginny riendo y Harry soltó una risita pero ante la mirada de odio de la castaña ambos pararon de inmediato

-No estoy de bromas, Ginevra

-Vamos Hermione relájate.-se atrevió a decir Harry.

-¡No estoy alterada!.-le rapó el último libro de las manos de Harry y se fue a zancadas del lugar.

-No entiendo como es que con tanto estrés no….

-Ginny no sigas

-Pero es la verdad…

-Si, pero aun me cuesta imaginarme a mis mejores amigos en esas… condiciones

-Harry, aun no son novios

-Pero pasará, Ginny. Pasará.-pronosticó Harry.

El chico la tomó de la mano y comenzaron su recorrido por el colegio. Estaban enamorados y había ciertos pasillos para "conocer". Las maravillas de amor…

-El amor es una porquería… un mal innecesario.-murmuraba con furia cada tanto Ron.

Odiaba a "Brandy", odiaba a cualquier chico que estuviera cerca de la castaña y se odiaba a si mismo por no ser capaz de hablarle directamente de sus sentimientos. Reconocía que el siguiente paso debía darlo él pero el miedo aun lo retenía y estaba pagando un precio muy caro. Le estaba costando estar con la mujer amada.

-Hermione…-suspiró

-¿Por qué no es fácil decirte lo que siento?

Ron tenía la voluntad y la fuerza para decírselo pero cuando se refería a Hermione Granger su valentía se iba y se tomaba su tiempo para volver.

Se sentó en su cama aun no era muy tarde. Eran aproximadamente las cinco y treinta, el sol se estaba poniendo y la luz del sol se desvanecía. Cuando se iba acostar sintió el papel en su bolsillo y decidió ojearlo… solo por curiosidad.

-¿Qué será esto?

------Al mismo tiempo en la habitación de las chicas

-Es detestable.-repetía Hermione.-Es horrible… es un pesado… lo detesto… es… es… es hermoso, se ve lindo cuando despotrica contra un chico, es tan tierno cuando se lo propone… es… ¡basta! ¡Basta Hermione! Se supone que estas furiosa.-se recriminó a ella misma.-Es imposible que lo vea hermoso cuando estoy furiosa con él

-El amor es asi, señorita.-dijo una voz algo chillona desde la ventana

-¡Lety!.-se asustó, se llevó una mano al pecho para comprobar si aun latía.- Me has dado un susto

-Disculpe, señorita. Pero la señorita me dijo que podía venir a visitarla cuando quisiera.

-Lo recuerdo.-dijo mientras se sentaba.

Lety era una elfina doméstica. Trabajaba en Hogwarts y era de los pocos elfos que apreciaban la libertad que un "amo" podías ofrecerles. Conoció a Hermione cuando ella fue a las cocinas a buscar provisiones los primeros días y se encontró con la elfina. La castaña como es prefecta y premio anual le pidió de favor que no dijera nada y Lety acepto; de ahí empezaron a hablar y ya hoy en día eran muy amigas.

-No debería despotricar contra el señor Weasley, señorita.-le aconsejo la elfina

-¿Tú cómo sabes que hablaba de él?.-acusó la castaña pero al ver la sonrisa de Lety, comentó.-No sabías ¿verdad?

-No sabía.-sonrió ampliamente

-Lo sabía.-dijo levantándose por su libros, el que sacó de la biblioteca.-Ron se pasó. Estaba acusando a Brandon de querer algo conmigo

-¿El joven Green?

-Si

-El joven no está tan lejos de la verdad, señorita.-dijo la elfina

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-El joven Green le decía aun compañero de su casa.-mirando a Hermione.-Que la consideraba hermosa e inteligente, que le encantaría salir con usted

-¿De verdad?.-se asombró Hermione.-No me lo hubiera creído

-¿Sabe a cual chico se lo dijo, Señorita?

-No, Lety cuéntame

-Al Señor Weasley, señorita

-¿Cómo?

-Si, y le pidió que le consiguiera una cita con usted

-¿¡¡Por qué no me diría nada!!?

-Uno no entrega lo que ama, señorita

-Es imposible que él me ame

-Señorita, yo jamás dije a quien me refería.-dijo alejándose

-Pero... yo…

-Buena noche, señorita

-Buena noche, Lety.-sonrió

-Tonto Ron.-volvió a murmurar camino a su cama, tomó el libro y se sentó en posición de indio sobre la misma; Abrió el libro… y notó que estaba en letra antigua, pero no eran ruinas. Se extrañó por eso pero se percató que precisamente no era el libro que buscaba.

-Por culpa de Ron tomé el libro incorrecto.-Se iba parar a llevar el libro antes que cerraran pero un trozo de pergamino cayó de él y tuvo la curiosidad de abrirlo.

--------*En el mismo instante, en diferentes habitaciones, en distintos puntos del colegio, ambos seres mágicos leerían un hechizo de magia antigua.*------------

-"Una fuerza poderosa del universo

transportará mi espíritu

hasta donde la magia pueda llevarme;

me llevará hasta el punto más alto

donde la luz es más fuerte y

el brillo es más armonioso;

la verdad será revelada.

Ese viaje me abrirá en cuerpo y alma,

dejando salir desde mi corazón

la entrega absoluta de amor.

Y solo esa entrega me traerá de vuelta"

-¿Qué es esto?.-se preguntaron ambos desde sus ubicaciones.

De inmediato una fuerza neblina azul noche apareció sobre ellos y los rodeo respectivamente. Entre ese extraño viento se veían pequeños brillos de colores como estrellas intermitentes que se movían rápidamente; sin darse cuenta el aire que respiraban estaba siendo dominado por un extraño humo grisáceo con olor a chocolate amargo y se fueron debilitando hasta quedar inconcientes.

-Señora…Señora despierte.-decía una voz chillona.-Señora despierte. El señor se quedo dormido en la biblioteca de la casa

-Umm.-Ella no quería despertarse. La castaña se removió

-Señora despierte es tarde

-Un poco más… por favor

-Señora usted me pidió que la despertara a esta hora.

-Lety yo… ¡Momento! ¡¡Lety!!.-se incorporó de golpe.-Lety

-Buen días, Señora.-saludó la elfina cortésmente.-Señora, es tarde

-¿Señora?.-Hermione decidió mirarse y notó que no era ella misma, al menos no la que recordaba. Un cuerpo mejor desarrollado, una pijama más seductora, junto a una cama matrimonial de una habitación amplia color blanco con cortinas beige que la rodeaban. Además que notó que Lety estaba un poco más vieja.

-Mi señora, su esposo se quedó dormido en la biblioteca.-informó

-En la biblioteca…-murmuró.-Ya va…dijiste ¿¡Esposo!?.-se alarmó.

-Su esposo, señora.-

Hermione con cierto miedo alzó su mano izquierda y notó al abrir sus ojos que un bello anillo de oro blanco con una gema brillante, estaba encajado en su dedo anular. Ese anillo brilló ante la llegada de luz, pues la elfina alzó la cortina del balcón.

La castaña, al parecer casada sin saber con quien, se levantó lentamente y se asomó por el balcón. Un hermoso paisaje natural se pudo deslumbrar, se le hacia familiar de hecho es el lugar donde añoraba ir con Ginny cuando tenía catorce años; estaba más allá del lago bastante lejos de la madriguera pero era casi mágico, la brisa era fresca y al encontrarse sobre una colina poseía un paisaje maravilloso.

Recordaba que una vez le comentó a su pelirroja mejor amiga que cuando se casara construiría una casa en ese lugar, pero jamás pensó que se cumpliría. Se acordó… su pelirroja mejor amiga, ¿donde estaba Ginny?

-Lety

-Dígame Señora

-¿Dónde esta Ginny?

-La señora Potter esta en su casa

-¿Señora Potter?.-se asombró

-Asi es. Señora debería despertar al señor. Yo ya lo intenté pero se volvió a quedar dormido.

-Ahora iré.

La elfina se retiró y la castaña se quedó. Se sentía extraña, no recordaba gran cosa. Se acordaba de Lety pero cuando la vio, pero del resto… nada. Su mente y recuerdos parecían llegar de apoco.

Lo que le preocupaba era el hecho de estar casada y no recordar con quien, era frustrante. Observó la habitación por si había alguna foto pero nada y al observar un armario y querer ir hacia él, la puerta se abrió y Lety entró.

-Señora, escuche al señor murmurar creo que puede ir a despertarlo

-Enseguida voy.-

Tan asustada iba que ni tomó su bata. Salió de la habitación y extrañamente la elfina le indicó que puerta era como si algo le dijera que Hermione estaba más que desorientada esa mañana. Lety sonrió y desapareció en el pasillo.

La castaña con su fino y delicado pijama extremadamente sexy que dejaba ver sus esbeltas y delicadas piernas a la perfección. El pijama era de tiras y color azul cielo. No hacia frío por lo que no se percató de cómo iba vestida a "conocer" a su "esposo".

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y de inmediato quedó perdida ante la majestuosidad de esa biblioteca, cientos y cientos de libros adornaban las altas y anchas paredes de esa habitación. Había dos escritorios, uno ordenado y el otro desordenado, donde había una silueta acostada. Ella se acercó sigilosamente, él estaba cubierto por una manta oscura hasta la cabeza; Hermione iba a correr dicho sabana cuando el despertador sonó y el hombre se incorporó rápidamente.

El hombre murmuró maldiciones como "entupido aparato muggle"… "inoportuno despertador" y cosas como esa. Se quitó la sabana y volteó a ver a la sombra que creyó ver por escasos minutos al despertarse.

Ambos quedaron estupefactos, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y la admiración con el asombro los invadió. Sus mentes se bloquearon y no eran capaces de articular palabra. Ron dejó de pensar en cuanto la vio y Hermione no cabía en su asombro. Inconcientemente ambos miraron a un pequeña foto en un portarretrato junto al reloj despertador, y comprobaron lo evidente.

Se veían a ellos mismos abrazados y felices sonriendo y dándose un corto beso. Ella vestía de color blanco y un bello velo adornaba su rostro, por su parte el chico, vestía un traje negro de gala. Ambos se veían hermosos, muy alegres.

Hermione regresaron la mirada al otro y la mirada azul de él se encontró con el color café de los de ella. Varios recuerdos invadieron sus mentes…

-Disculpe, pero acaba de llegar un mensaje que dice que si los señores Weasley asistirán a la fiesta del ministerio.

-¿Señores Weasley?.-dijeron al mismo tiempo… tras esa pequeña parte de la oración expresada por la elfina, ambas mentes terminaron por colapsar.

Algo había pasado y ellos… ellos estaban casados.


	2. ¿¡Los Weasley?

Estaban en la sala de su "casa" y los nervios estaban a flor de piel; parecía imposible que precisamente a ellos les tuviera que ocurrir algo asi, pues era imposible, básicamente, eso parece de tragicomedia, como salido de la imaginación de cualquier simple enamoradiza que se burla de su situaciones. Cosa del destino.

Hermione iba de aquí para allá, de una punta de la sala a la otra. La sala era enorme, de grandes paredes blancas y cortinas verde bosque al igual que los muebles, habían algunos cuadros, fotos y pinturas muggle y mágicas, sin olvidar, las fotos sobe la amplia chimenea. La castaña había quedado maravillada con ese lugar pues era precisamente como siempre había querido su casa.

Por su parte, el pelirrojo Weasley quedó privado con los últimos acontecimientos, jamás se hubiera esperado algo asi ni siquiera en el mundo de la magia. Tras ver donde había despertado permaneció sin palabras durante todo ese breve momento. Imagínate que el lugar donde estuviste jugando durante tu niñez y el lugar perfecto con un paisaje natural maravilloso resulta ser precisamente donde construyes tu casa. Increíble.

A todo esto le sumamos el hecho de ver a la chica que te ha quitado el sueño durante varios años o que cuando puedes dormir sueñas con ella, la ves en una delicada y atractiva pijama que resalta su cuerpo blanco al natural y resulta ser tu esposa, y de paso no recordarlo.

Mientras Ron deliberaba sobre todo lo ocurrido, Hermione seguía comprobando la realidad del movimiento del vaivén, iba de una punta a otra, clara señal de su nerviosismo al estar totalmente desconcertada. No recordaba nada y eso era lo que más la afectaba.

Lo más gracioso del asunto es que ellos no se atrevían a mirarse a los ojos, desde que habían bajado de la improvisada biblioteca, Hermione y Ron no se habían vuelto a mirar a los ojos desde que vieron la foto de su matrimonio en el escritorio. Sentían vergüenza, ¿de qué forma miras a tu "mejor amigo" directamente a los ojos cuando resulta que te has casado con esa persona y no lo recuerdas? Pues precisamente esa incomodidad era lo que los afectaba.

Reconocían por las señales del otro que no eran los únicos en no recordar como llegaron a ese lugar con esa casa casados y siendo parte de un matrimonio feliz.

-Ron…-murmuró Hermione mirando a la chimenea.

El aludido seguía en su propio planeta, la imagen de Hermione vistiendo esas atrevidas pero discretas prendas para dormir no se le borraban de su mente. Además, que el hecho de saber que de alguna forma han compartido cama lo ha puesto más nervioso de lo normal, sus orejas estaban calientes y de seguro rojas, aunque el cabello lo ocultaba muy bien.

-Ron…-insistió.-¿Qué ocurrió?

Por primera vez Hermione Jean, ahora Weasley, no sabía nada y resultaba que le estaba preguntando al chico más despitado de su generación, a su mejor amigo, a su todo Ronald Bilius Weasley.

¡Fin de mundo!

-No lo se.-reconoció.-Si te debo ser sincero pues no… no recuerdo lo ocurrido.

-Yo tampoco.-bajó la mirada.-No entiendo como llegamos aquí.

-Entiendo.-se levantó a ver las fotos sobre la chimenea.-Parece casi imposible lo que nos ocurrió ¿no?, es decir, jamás me espere algo asi, en un momento estaba en mi habitación y de momento despierto aquí.

-Asi es. ¡Ron! ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? Porque lo último que recuerdo yo es que estaba en mi habitación y había hablado con Lety y justamente cuando me disponía a leer mi libro pues vi un extraño…

-Trozo de pergamino.-completó el pelirrojo mirándola por primera vez.

La castaña se había ido a su habitación quince segundos después de despertar a su "esposo" y todo al recordar la clase de prendas que estaba llevando gracias a las indiscretas miradas del pelirrojo. Después de eso, se arregló colocándose un pantalón azul con una camisa resolgada del mismo color. De igual manera, Hermione no dejaba de verse hermosa ante sus ojos y, además, la imagen de hace veinte minutos en esa biblioteca no se iba de su mente.

Ron regresó su mirada a las fotos; con la imagen de ella tendría para no dormir en varios días.

-Eso mismo.-celebró la castaña.-Un pergamino desgastado que cayó del libro. Era algo extraño pero jamás pensé que fuera útil.

-¿Sería magia negra?.-observaba la foto de Hermione a las afueras del ministerio.

-Muy probable, en realidad. Aunque sería otro de los tantos misterios de Hogwarts pues ni siquiera estábamos en la sección prohibida. Lo que nos trajo aquí fue el hechizo estoy segura de ello, y lo más factible es que sea precisamente ese hechizo la solución a nuestro predicamento.

-¿Qué decía el hechizo?, recuerdo algo del amor, cuerpo y alma. No se más nada

-Yo recuerdo algo sobre una fuerza poderosa y donde el brillo es más intenso, pero creo que ni siquiera va en ese mismo orden. ¡Merlín! Como es posible que no me acuerde de algo tan simple como eso.

-Hermione, no debes culparte por algo asi. Nadie se iba esperar que ocurriera algo asi y con lo que nos ha pasado seguramente lo has olvidado; eres muy inteligente como para culparte.

Ron la veía con una comprensión y ternura que Hermione jamás había percibido en esa azul mirada que la descontrolaba fácilmente. El pelirrojo se conmovió de verla asi, tan insegura en es momento cuando siempre estaba más tranquila que él y Harry.

Durante todo esto, mantuvieron su mirada el uno en el otro. La conexión se presentó de nuevo, vagas imágenes de su habitación, de una boda, el día de la compra de la casa, en el ministerio, en la academia de aurores y otras variadas imágenes reveladores llegaba a su cabeza con una velocidad increíble.

-Gracias Ron… tienes razón.-sonrió tranquilamente sin quitar su mirada café sobre el cielo azul de sus ojos.-Gracias.

-No es nada.-su encantadora sonrisa regresó.-Es la verdad solamente.

Mantuvieron la conexión un poco más sin dejar de perderse en la mirada del otro. Había serenidad en sus palabras y mucho amor en los espejos del alma, sus ojos; era esplendido poder mirar a esa persona que tanto amas sin prejuicios o explicaciones, una paz y una tranquilidad in describible.

-Señora Weasley, tiene correspondencia.-llamó Lety.

Ninguno de los dos pareció percatarse de lo ocurrido; la llegada de la elfina no pareció ocupar gran parte en las mentes de nuestros protagonistas. Lety sonrió, sus amos estaban actuando normalmente como en los últimos tres años de su matrimonio, actuando como jóvenes enamorados cuya convivencia era una gran montaña rusa de sentimientos pero el carril que los mantenía juntos era su amor.

-Señora Weasley, ¿me escucha?

Hermione no atendida al llamado de su amiga elfina por dos razones, el primer el hecho de que la fija mirada de Ron sobre ella no le hacia posible mover un solo músculo sin sentir que dañaba su bello momento, casi podía sentir que contaba cada pequeña peca del blanco rostro del pelirrojo. Y segundo, el hecho de que atender al llamado "señora Weasley" aun no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado.

Al menos no en la vida real porque varis veces había soñado con ese preciso llamado.

-Señora Weasley, tiene correspondencia. Además el desayuno está listo.-informó.-¿Señores Weasley?

Aunque no dejaban de mirarse la constante y chillona voz de la elfina seguía presente. Ron quería decirle tantas cosas a Hermione pero desistió al sentir que no estaban solos.

-¿Eh?

-El desayuno, señor.-explicó.-Además, la señora tiene correspondencia.

Ron decidió echar un rápido vistazo a la chica en cuestión, "la señora" para ser precisos, ella tenía la vista perdida y una expresión poco conocida en Hermione, confusión.

-Hermione, dice Lety que tienes correspondencia.-dijo tocándola logrando asi que ella reaccionara.-Y el desayuno está listo.

-¿Correspondencia?... ¿Desayuno?

-Asi es, mi señora.-respondió Lety.-Es lo que llevo diciéndole desde hace rato. Sabe, desde hace unos meses está usted comportándose diferente.

-¿Diferente?.-preguntaron Ron y Hermione llegando a la desconocida cocina

-Si, mis señores. Y desde que tomó esa licencia aun más.

-¿Qué licencia, Lety?.-preguntó extraña la castaña.-¿De que me hablas?

-Su trabajo, señora. Usted pidió una licencia en su trabajo por un año, ¿no recuerda?

-¿Licencia?.-la elfina asintió.-¿en mi trabajo? ¿Trabajamos?

-claro que si, señora. Y si le permite a Lety decirlo creo que ambos realizan su trabajo con gran esmero.

Los Weasley quedaron impactados, no solo estaba casado sino que ambos trabajaban; Hermione pensó bien su siguiente pregunta y antes que Ron, su esposo, pudiera hablar dijo:

-Lety, ¿recuerdas cuáles eran mis obligaciones antes de pedir mi licencia?

-No lo recuerdo, señora. Lo último que Lety recuerda es que debía entregar su informe de los avances en leyes mágicas al primer ministro… recuerdo también que usted, señora, anotaba unas cosas en su libreta azul.

-¿Informe? ¿Leyes? ¿Primer ministro? ¿Libreta azul?.-pensó, ¡Oh! Ella era… no… ¡imposible!

-Jefa del departamento de Leyes Mágicas.-dijo con admiración Ron.

-¿Qué?

-Si, eso mismo señor.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?.-le cuestionó a Ron.-¿Qué te hizo llegar a esa conclusión

-No fue muy difícil, después de unir las palabras más resaltantes de lo dicho lo Lety… además, es mucho más fácil leerlo en esa foto.

Hermione observó a donde indicaba Ron y lo vio, un estante lleno de álbumes y varias fotos sueltas en retratos, títulos, diplomas y demás, con el único fin de adornar el blanco rincón de la sala.

-¡El álbum!

-Señores, ¿van a comer?.-preguntó la elfina

-Ahora Lety.-respondió distraídamente la castaña

-Tráeme algo de comer, Lety

La castaña miro horriblemente mal al pobre e "inocente" pelirrojo; quien se limitó a encoger de hombros y decir con falsa inocencia "Tengo hambre" a lo que su esposa respondió:

-No cambias, Ronald Weasley.-se levantó de su sitio y se acercó a Ron.-No vas a llenar de comida mi sala

-Oh Hermione, ¿que te cuesta?... tengo hambre y… pues no me atrevo a desperdiciar la exquisita comida que prepara Lety.

-¡No es un servicio! Sabía que no debía darte a probar de aquella deliciosa pasta que preparó una vez…. Y

-Preparé pasta.-anunció la elfina feliz por la actitud normal de sus amos.-Y soy libre, señora Weasley; dispongo de horarios, indemnizaciones y vacaciones. Amo trabajar para ustedes.

-¿Ves? Y tengo hambre

-No eres el ombligo del mundo, Ronald.-bufó.-Lety, cariño, tráeme pasta también a mi

-¿Ahora vas a comer?

-Si ¿algún problema?.-dijo acercándose amenazadoramente a Ron, cosa que le salió al revés pues sintió el aliento del pelirrojo muy cerca y una serie de sensaciones adolescentes se activaron en todo su cuerpo.-Déjalo asi.

-Voy por la comida con permiso.-dijo Lety

-¿Sabes?.-dijo Ron tras algunos minutos.-Tienes unos cambios de humor muy inestables.

-Déjame en paz, Ronald.-espectó mientras comía (devoraba) la deliciosa comida elaborada por la elfina.-Si cambio de humor muy rápido ¿verdad?

-Algo.-dijo Ron con temor sin saber cual sería su reacción.-Hermione, ¿estás bien?

-Que si.-dijo.-Bueno, no lo se.

-Deberías ir con un sanador ¿no crees?.-dijo Ron preocupado por la salud de su castaña

-No estoy enferma, Ronald. Solo… bueno debe ser lo que nos pasó.

-Pero yo no…

-¡Ya déjalo asi! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Ya!

Ron estaba realmente preocupado por su extraña actitud; no era normal tener esa montaña rusa de emociones… enojada… alegre… triste… tímida… ¡Merlín! ¿Estaría enferma?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***********************-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Llevaban más de una hora revisando el estante de álbumes de la sala; la mayoría de ellos contenían fotos de ellos mismo a los 18 y 19 años por distintas partes del mundo, de viajes, personas y sitios que no recordaban en ningún momento y otras fotos juntos por la ciudad. De los treinta álbumes que llevaban en ninguno aparecían Harry, Ginny o los demás, eran fotos solamente de ellos; en ellas se veían felices, tranquilos y sonrientes, más de una vez se sonrojaron al ver los abrazos, besos y manitas agarradas que poseían en cada pose.

Si el mundo les estaba jugando una broma lo más seguro es que la tuvieran ganando porque fotos más comprometedoras no podían existir. Durante todo el proceso de revisión de los albures no había forma de que se vieran a los ojos directamente, simplemente los nervios adolescentes volvían.

Hermione en varias oportunidades se levantó al baño bastante sonrojada y sofocada, no recordaba haber vivido esas cosas con Ron como para ahora verlas en fotos y de paso, ver su propia sonrisa satisfecha después de cada beso dado con el pelirrojo en esas miles de fotografías.

El destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada al ponerla en esa condición; aunque siendo sincera más de una vez a soñado con terminar asi con el pelirrojo, de haber vivido lo de las fotos y tener esa hermosa casa para formar una familia juntos. No obstante, pese a tener esa idea apartada pero siempre presente en sus pensamientos la idea, ahora, no le parecía tan descabellada.

Parada frente al baño de cerámicas azules y blancas… muy encantador realmente; finos detalles de figuras como estrellas de mar y ciertos adornos decoraban el espacio tres por dos.

Tenía todos los implementos indispensables para ser un baño tradicional perfectamente decorado y adaptado a ciertas modalidades muggle como un calentador y un par de cepillos eléctricos, sin olvidar, unos artículos de belleza, primeros auxilios y otros aparatos de ejercicios. Muy mixto el lugar.-pensó.

Sobre el espejo reposaba una foto encuadrada a lo muggle, esa imagen aludía a un día soleado, tranquilo y rodeado de mucha vegetación, salían Hermione y Ron tomados de la mano y dándose un rápido beso antes que apareciera Lety en la escena. Tomó la foto entre sus manos y deslizándola sobre el delicado vidrio suspiró con añoranza ¿Qué les había pasado? ¿Y cómo saldrían de ello?, y lo más importante, ¿ella quería salir de eso?

Una nueva oleada de sentimientos acudió a su corazón y a la boca de su estómago produciendo unas náuseas terribles, lo más probable el efecto del viaje o sus pensamientos tan absurdos.

Mientras tanto, Ron se encontraba en la sala observando el álbum número 25 de su lista ya revisada, Hermione en su afán de ser ordenada y organizada ya había clasificado los álbumes por año y color; sinceramente Ron se había opuesto a esa sugerencia de parte de ella pero al observar los enfurecidos ojos cafés de ella decidió desistir y no darle pelea. Además, le preocupaba el estado de salud de Hermione y no pretendía ser el causante de cualquier tipo de anomalía e su "esposa"

-Esposa…-murmuró ron para nadie en específico.

Se encontraba solo en su sala, hace más de quince minutos que Hermione subió al baño porque necesitaba ir con urgencia. Sin embargo, no presto atención a su huída sino al motivo de la misma. Un bello álbum color café con el título "Azul y café" reposaba en sus piernas. La castaña corrió de hay tras ver las fotos de ese álbum.

Ron con extrema curiosidad tras seguir con la mirada a Hermione, tomó el libro café y lo abrió, en su interior varias fotos.-muggle y mágicas.-reposaban sobre el blanco fondo natural de sus páginas.

-La boda…

Efectivamente, fotos y fotos de su boda, durante la entrada, el altar, con la familia, con los amigos y otras personas que no recordaba le hubieran presentado en algún momento.

Cada foto estaba identificada y marcada, algunas con color azul y otras con un color café; todo se veía perfecto y natural. Por primera vez pudo ver a sus amigos en ese mundo, aunque las fotos eran de hace más de tres años, sus amigos se veían saludables y estables.

Harry y Ginny salían en varias, y considerando como iban vestidos de seguro eran el padrino y madrina de la boda. Sus padres y los de Hermione, evidentemente, salían en varias oportunidades, en algunas su madre lloraba y en otras sonreía con extrema felicidad mirando a Hermione.

Por otra parte el no podía estar más estupefacto, él salía en varias fotos con su padre y el de Hermione; a ese señor lo había visto muy pocas veces en la vida, quizás dos a lo muchos, y ahora parecían ambos en varias fotos felices y abrazados, tal como el lo hacia con su padre. El señor Patric se veía satisfecho con el marido de su hija, al igual que la propia señora Jean.

Veía esas fotos y se sentía nostálgico, en un principio, porque vivir todo eso y no poder recordarlo era triste y melancólico, y en segunda, le entristecía pensar que Hermione huyera de la posibilidad de tener algo con él al verla huir de esa forma al ver el álbum.

Pasó varias páginas y se detuvo en la última, ambos salían rodeados de naturaleza, felices y abrazados. Junto a la foto decía: "Azul y café: un amor nunca muere, es inmortal. Nuestra llama vivirá eternamente como la fuerza del fénix desde aquí hasta oriente", debajo decía: "Nuestra boda y Luna de Miel".

Era la última foto… las palabras "Nuestra boda y Luna de Miel" retumbaban en su cabeza, una cosa es amanecer un día con seis años más de edad pero, otra cosa muy diferente saber que posiblemente pasara "algo más" en esa luna de miel…

-Señor, ¿necesita algo?.-Lety atrajo su atención.

-No te preocupes, estoy completamente bien…

-Su rostro está algo pálido señor

-No te preocupes me acabo de imaginar algunas cosas no te preocupes.-sonrió.

-La señora es muy afortunada.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué lo dices?.-la miró

-En el mundo no habría nadie que la amara tanto como usted lo hace, señor. No existe nadie tan atento y cariñoso para con ella como usted.

-¿Yo?

-Si, mi señor. Y si le permite decirlo a Lety, creo que ustedes no podrían ser más felices… aunque claro existe una posibilidad…

Ron estaba metido en sus pensamientos. ¿Él hacia feliz a Hermione? ¿Consiguió ser lo suficientemente bueno para ella como para merecerla y tratar como se merece, como una reina? ¡Imposible!. Todo salía de un cuento de hadas, de una idea descabellada de su cabeza ni en sus mejores sueños podía tener una felicidad tan grande como hacer completamente feliz a la castaña.

Con todo esto en su cabeza dando vueltas como un trompo (para las que no sepan qué es un trompo les informo, un trompo es: un juego tradicional de Venezuela y es muy llamativo y colorido, jajaja es de mis favoritos) que no se percató a tiempo de lo dicho por la elfina.

-¿Qué has dicho, Lety?

-Nada señor.-sonrió inocentemente agachando y subiendo sus orejas haciendo evidente su felicidad.

-¿Por qué me sigues llamando señor?

-Por respeto, señor. Los señores Weasley me han brindado un hogar que no puedo desagradecer su apoyo, el de usted y la señora Weasley.

Señores Weasley… señora Weasley… debía admitir que no sonada para nada mal la idea que Hermione compartiera su apellido gracias a él.

-Pero una vez te pide que no lo hicieras

*******FLASH BACK*********

Ron venía de un desastroso día de clase, era de noche y la rabia asi como el sueño dominaban su cuerpo. El día había comenzado estupendamente pues el día anterior había pasado la tarde con Hermione bajo los jardines de Hogwarts sin estar bajo el escrutinio de nadie. Pero toda su felicidad se había menguado al descubrir que Brandon Green si estaba interesado en su Hermione, SU Hermione, ¿es que acaso no sabía que ella estaba prohibida?

Al parecer, no. Esa misma tarde tras observarlo (léase vigilarlo) descubrió que era cierto el chisme que Green quería algo más con Granger, tal como lo había murmurado unas chicas de quinto de slytherin. Sintió un vacío al instante. La puntada en lo más profundo de su pecho volvía con gran intensidad, amenazando con matarlo. ¡Imposible pero cierto!.

Y la gota la había derramado cuando el tonto "Brandy" se acercó a él y le preguntó:

-¡Oye, Weasley!

-¿Qué quieres?.-contestó bruscamente, el enemigo es enemigo.-se dijo a si mismo.

-Que educación la tuya.-murmuró pero al ver los penetrantes ojos azul cielo del guardián de gryffindor decidió hablar.-Quiero salir con Hermione.

-¿Perdón?.-creyó haber escuchado mal

-Quiero salir con tu amiga Hermione.-explicó.-Y como eres su amigo pensé que quizás le podías decir que quiero salir con ella.

-¡No! Ella no saldrá contigo jamás.-se dio media vuelta

-Que no haya salido contigo nunca no quiere decir que no lo hará con más nadie.

-¿Qué?.-Ron se detuvo y se regresó, en dos zancadas ya estaba frente a Green.-¿De qué hablas?

-No te hagas, es de saber por toda la comunidad de estudiantes que tu desearías algo con ella.

-¿Y qué pasa si es verdad?

-Que eso no pasará mientras personas más aptas estemos a su disposición.

-¿Personas más aptas?

-Personas que las sabemos apreciar y valorar, por lo que he sabido tú la has hecho llorar, disgustar y hasta pelear. No eres un gran prospecto de ser humano sabes

-No hables tonterías

-No la mereces sentenció; yo, en cambio, estoy apto para estar a su lado siempre.

Ron no aguantó más y lo tomó del cuello para golpear contra la pared. Estaba furioso, la posibilidad de perder a Hermione no volvía loco y más si una escoria con Green deseaba algo más con ella que simples manitos sudadas.

-Ella ya es toda una mujer y necesita un verdadero hombre

Definitivamente, Green quería acabar su propia tumba y Ron no hacia nada por evitar cumplir su último deseo. Quería matarlo allí mismo, acabar con él y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra a ese idota que osaba a insinuar algo para con SU Hermione.

Ron logró levantarlo y le dio un fuerte golpe tras la insinuación de Brandon en "desearla como mujer".

Se alejó de ahí dejando a un adolorido Green quejándose por los dolores de la peleas muggles.

El pelirrojo deseaba olvidar eso… alejarse de sus pensamientos y todo lo demás aunque era bastante difícil con la presencia constante de la castaña con su buen cuerpo producto de una productivas vacaciones en Australia), sus definidos rizos, su tez blanca y esos ojos cafés tan llamativos en la comunidad mágica.

Sin darse cuenta llegó a la sala común y se encontró con Lety que observaba aduladoramente la energía de la chimenea. Varias veces había cruzado palabras con esa elfina, en ocasiones por cortesía y otras por simple hecho de compartir sentimientos con ella, le parecía muy tierna y valiente; se podía decir una versión femenina de Dobby.

-Hola, Lety.-la elfina dio un respingo.-No quería asustarte, disculpa.

-No se preocupe, señor Weasley.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Es decir es tarde ya deberías descansar

-Vine a ver a la señorita Granger, señor

-Oh.

-Señor, yo escuché su conversación con el señor Green.

De inmediato el pelirrojo se tensó, no lo había pensado quizás hablaron muy fuerte.

-¿Ah si?

-Si pero su secreto esta a salvo conmigo, señor.

-Gracias Lety.- Interiormente sabía a que se refería la elfina.

-Pero quiero que entienda algo, señor Weasley.

-Dime Lety.-dijo apartando la mirada de la chimenea.

-Entiendo que una persona jamás entregue a un ser amado, y comprendo que usted jamás lo hará.

Minutos más tarde de u silencio tranquilo…

-¿Lety?

-Si, señor Weasley.

-No vuelvas a llamarme "señor"

Ella sonrió a modo de respuesta

******* FIN FLASH BACK*********

-Lo recuerdo aunque se me olvida

-Ya veo.-suspiró

-Señor Weasley ¿puedo comentarle algo?

-Claro

-¿Notó el comportamiento de la señora?

-¿Comportamiento?

-Está actuando un tanto extraño desde lo de su licencia.

-Quizás, es su trabajo… aunque no se.

-Posiblemente.-dijo la elfina mirando hacia la escalera por donde subió su ama.-aunque no hay descartar otras posibilidades

-¿Posibilidades?

En ese momento sonó el timbre y la elfina se dirigió a abrir la puerta del recibidor, casualmente, Hermione bajaba a paso lento las escaleras, aun estaba algo afectada por las náuseas y el mareo que tuvo en el baño. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose desconecto la conexión Azul-Café de los ojos de los señores de la casa.

Ron siempre había admirado la fortaleza de Hermione, era admirable como pese a tener miedo lograba sacar lo mejor de si, y en esta situación, no había fallado, pese a no tener idea de donde estaban ella guardaba la compostura y no se doblegaba.

Asimismo, Hermione simplemente se perdió en ese cielo azul que invocaban los preciosos ojos claros del pelirrojo.

-¡Aina!.-gritó un niño desde la entrada.-¡Aina!

La castaña salió abruptamente de su ensoñación y observó al pequeño que se asomaba desde los brazos de la elfina hacia ella con gran euforia y energía; ese niño bien podría tener poco más de año y medio.

-¡Aina! ¡Eino!.-dijo mirando a Ron

-Señores, los señores Potter están aquí

-¿Señores Potter?.-preguntaron ambos

-Lety te he pedido que no nos anuncies como si fuéramos la realeza.-pidió una voz femenina desde la entrada

-Lo siento señora.-agacho la mirada y sus orejas

-Ni has de llamarnos "señores", Lety.-recordó la voz masculina

-¿Ginny?.-la castaña o cabía en su sorpresa

-¿Harry?.-preguntó el pelirrojo

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están?.-saludó Harry

-Harry…-dijeron ambos

-¡aina!.-reclamó el niño atención

-James un momento.-pidió su madre

-¿James?.-llegó Hermione hasta ellos y de inmediato tuvo que tomar a James entre brazos para que dejara de gritar.-James…-susurró

-Tienes un don, Hermione

-Venimos a nuestra reunión dominical de la semana, Herms.-le respondió su amiga a la castaña pues pareció leer su pensamiento.-¿Vamos arriba?

-C-claro…-murmuró cargando a James con absoluta tranquilidad como si lo hiciera cada día.-Si

Ron no perdió detalle de Hermione ni un momento, se sorprendió al ver la habilidad con que la castaña recibió al bebé en brazos y calmó su agonía… "Hasta magnifica madre sería"

-Tras varios años de matrimonio y sigues mirándola como la veías en Hogwarts.-se burló Harry-

-¿Ah?

-No importa. Necesito que hablemos de ciertas cosas importantes, Ron. ¿Subimos a tu despacho?

-Si… donde quiera que sea eso.-murmuró y al detallar la mirada interrogante de su mejor amigo, añadió.-Subamos también necesito que hablemos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	3. Discusiones traen reconciliaciones I

**Cap 3: "Discusiones, discusiones, discusiones… traen las mejores reconciliaciones"**

Hermione se encontraba en su casa para ser precisa en el interior de su amplia y llena biblioteca. Estaba allí desde hace poco más de dos horas investigando sus papeles, libretas y demás, necesitaba saber todo sobre si misma y descubrir que había pasado con ella.

Sintió nauseas fue al baño y regresó. Horrible.-pensó.

Tenía el extraño presentimiento de que debía conocer su presente y ese sería la clave para reconocer su pasado, de esa forma descubriría que los trajo hasta allí. Desde un principio descarto la idea de haber perdido la memoria, pues sería imposible que Ron y ella olvidaran cientos recuerdos sobre ellos mismos. Poco probable.-pensó.

Descubrir su presente era su máxima prioridad. Debía encontrar el motivo de ausentarse de su trabajo pidiendo una licencia por un año entero, ¿había explicación? Esperaba que asi fuera pues ella conociéndose como se conoce no abandonaría su carrera por algún motivo tonto. De algún modo un presentimiento de que cierto pelirrojo tenía que ver en todo esto pero no podía acusarlo puesto que ambos estaban en la misma situación.

'Nuevamente las malditas nauseas'.-pensó.

Había revisado varios pergaminos buscando alguna pista o una señal que le sirviera en esa extraña búsqueda. Era realmente difícil buscar algo sin saber exactamente que cosa, posiblemente, es de las cosas más difíciles de hacer. Aunque sea cuando buscas una aguja en un pajar sabes que estas buscando pero… ¿y aquí? Donde quedaba la solución a todo esto.

Nada de lo que había leído reflejaba algún motivo para abandono de un sueño propio como lo era ser Jefa del Departamento de Leyes Mágicas. Nada. Con cada minuto todo se volvía confuso, no entendía. ¿Qué motivo existió para hacer semejante acto y tener el apoyo inmediato del propio ministro de magia?, no sabía pero debía ser algo bueno.

-¿Sería…?

-Señora, ¿esta bien?.-preguntó la voz chillona de Lety.-Quería saber si necesita algo.

-¡Lety!.-se llevo una mano al pecho.-Me has asustado.

-Disculpe señora… de verdad… Lety no… Lety…

-Cálmate.-pidió.-No es para tanto, no debes mortificarte por algo asi.

-Oh bueno, lo siento señora… disculpe a Lety. De momento Lety no…

-Lety.-la paró.-¿Qué venías a decirme?

-¿Desea algo?

-Galletas… pero sería…

Lety desapareció y reapareció seis segundos más tarde con una bandeja de madera llena de deliciosas galletas muggle. Hermione se sorprendió por su eficiencia y velocidad, era impresionante.

-¿No le gustan?

-Claro que si… es que me dejaste sorprendida con tu velocidad.

-Gracias, señora.

-De nada Lety.-se comió una galleta.-Esta deliciosa.

-¿De verdad?

-Si… están increíbles, Lety. Realmente perfectas.

-Gracias…-dijo avergonzada.

-¿Tienes más?.-preguntó Hermione tras comer (devorar) las galletas faltantes.-Es que tengo demasiada hambre y no entiendo por qué.

-Si tengo más…-dijo ignorando su comentario último.-Aquí están. Debe alimentarse correctamente muy balanceado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Una simple sugerencia… no más digo… no debería tomar bebidas alcohólicas como el señor…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho? ¿De que "señor" hablas?

-Nada. Señora, no me haga caso. Lety es muy olvidadiza.

-Lety.-advirtió la castaña.

-Señora… yo no…

-Lety dime.

-Elseñorbebióanocheyporesollegóenfermo.-dijo rápido.

-¿Cómo? Habla despacio y te entiendo…

-Que yo llegue anoche borracho y por eso estaba enfermo.-contestó una voz grave llegando.-Yo le pedí a Lety que no dijera nada.

-¿Cómo? Incitaste a Lety a mentirme…-se acercó a él. En ese momento Lety supo que ella sobraba en el cuadro.

-No te lo tomes a mal, Hermione.-habló Ron con temor y retrocediendo.- No le pedí que mintieras solo que omitiera la verdad.

-Ronald…

-Hacía mucho no te escuchaba llamarme asi.

-No lleves la conversación por la tangente, Ronald.

-¿Tangente?

-Olvídalo.-suspiró y se acercó un poco más.-¿Cómo es posible que hicieras algo asi?. Yo estaba preocupada, creí que estabas enfermo.

-Y me cuidaste muy bien.-se atrevió a decir.

-Tonto… insensible… me preocupe por ti…-hermione lo golpeaba mientras Ron trataba de defender y ambos retrocedían aun más.

-Hermione… basta… ya, Hermione…

-Eres un verdadero idiota… inhumano…

-Hermione…

-¡No! Eres terrible…

Ambos retrocedieron otro poco más. Ron cansado de recibir golpes de Hermione decidió tomarla por las muñecas y cambiar la situación, se giró y la castaña quedó recargada sobre la blanca pared. Ella lo miró sorprendida ante el atrevimiento y la posición indefensa en la que se encontraba.

El grande, corpulento y bien formado cuerpo del pelirrojo tapaba el menudo cuerpo de la castaña de ojos café. Le faltaba aire, Ron estaba demasiado cerca y sus pulmones no resentirían más la falta de oxígeno. La castaña subió la mirada y no la despegó de los ojos azules del chico en cuestión.

Él, por su parte, estaba tan mal o peor que ella. No sabía que había hecho, sintió un impulso y lo hizo. De momento, solo sabía el por qué de lo que hizo. Amor. El único motivo era su infinito sentimiento pasional hacia la castaña que estaba gente a él, para que negarlo.

-Ron…

-Hermione…

-No creo…

-Schh… no… digas… nada…-se fue acercando.

-Oh Ron… yo…

Faltaba poco, mantenían su mirada en los ojos del otro y cuando sus miradas se posaron sobre los jugosos labios del otro, todo cambió. El escaso aire se hacia innecesario con cada centímetro avanzado entre ellos, sus alientos se mezclaban y la sensación de bienestar los corroía. De inmediato, un choque eléctrico llegó a ellos cuando estaban a un centímetro del roce.

-¡Hermione, yo debo…!-habló Ginny al entrar de golpe a la habitación sin tocar ni nada. Pero al verlos asi se arrepintió de inmediato.-Oh, lo siento…

Hermione suspiró entre aliviada y molesta, pero nada se comparaba al inmenso malestar que corrompía la mente de Ron. Un extraño sentimiento de molestia surgió contra su pequeña y adorada hermana. Suspiró y sin saludar a la pelirroja se fue de allí.

-Disculpa… de verdad, Hermione. No sabía que…

-No te preocupes.-cortó.-Estoy molesta con él.

-Umm… de seguro a Ron le fascina cuando te enfureces, si terminas asi…

-¡Ginny!

-Es verdad. De seguro eso le da mayor emoción al…

-Cállate y habla a lo que hayas venido.

-No debes molestarte, ya te pedí disculpas por interrumpir su glorioso momento.

-Basta del tema. ¿A qué vienes?

-A convidarte a la cena en la casa de mis padres

-¿Qué?

-Claro… eres mi mejor amiga y estás casada con mi encantador hermanito y…

-¿Estás peleada con Harry?

-¡¡El muy idiota se fue a beber!! ¿¡Tú crees!?

-Si lo se. Ron hizo lo mismo…

-¿Por ello discutieron?.-ella asintió.-De sus discusiones lo más interesante deben ser sus reconciliaciones. Aunque no quiero detalles.

Hermione la miró fulminándola con la mirada a lo que la aludida solo objetó con una encantadora y angelical sonrisa marca Weasley. En realidad, y aunque Hermione no lo reconociera, la pelirroja tenía un buen punto a su favor; ¿de qué forma se reconciliaban en su matrimonio? Esa pregunta vago por su cabeza por un buen rato y las ideas "inconcientes" llegaron a su mente sin vergüenza.

Honestamente, no creí que ellos se reconciliaran como en Hogwarts un simple "disculpa" y un apretón de mano, pues no. Tendría que ser una persona muy ingenua al creer que las reconciliaciones de un matrimonio se basarían en simples gestos como aquellos, pero… ¿qué haría? ¿qué debía hacer una esposa para reconciliarse?

-Será un excelente noche.-habló Ginny

-¿Qué?.-por un momento Hermione creyó que su cuñada había leído su mente.

-Necesitaba tu atención y la obtuve.-sonrió.

-No es gracioso. Ginny, deberías tomar ciertos temas como prohibidos y darles la seriedad correspondiente.

-¡Por merlín. Hermione! No somos niñas. Ya esos temas dejaron de ser prohibidos, es más se llevan a practica casi a diario.

-¡Ginny! Que no quiero imaginarte con mi propio mejor amigo en una situación comprometedora.

-De acuerdo… te lo cuento otro día.

Hermione movió la cabeza negativamente ante la personalidad intachable de su querida amiga. Se veía claramente que no cambiaría jamás, y sinceramente no esperaba que eso ocurriera en algún momento.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Muy lejos de allí, cerca de una hermosa colina natural se encontraba un lugar lleno de cariño, respeto y amor familiar, la madriguera. La gloriosa Madriguera, testigo de las más grandes hazañas realizadas en mundo mágico desde hace ya varios ayeres. Esa casa vivió sus primeras experiencias al tener allí a un humilde pero encantador matrimonio pelirrojo llenos de amor para dar, y que de apoco, fue otorgado a cada uno de sus pequeños hijos.

El amor de madre es infinito y una clara muestra de ello es la señora Weasley. Años y años viviendo sus mayores deseos y anhelos a través de cada uno de sus pequeños pelirrojos. Experiencias únicas como el primer cumpleaños de Bill, el primer día que Charlie montó un escoba, la primera lectura de Percy, las primeras y graciosas bromas de los gemelos, el primer enfado de su Ronald y la primera vez que Ginny leyó la historia de "niño que vivió". Recuerdos memorables.

Todos aquellos trozos de historias, momentos que sus protagonistas quisieran olvidar porque serían recuerdos vergonzosos, son aquellos que la mente de una amorosa madre no quiere olvidar nunca.

Hoy precisamente pensaba en aquello al ver a su querida Victory jugar en el patio con el pequeño Teddy Lupin. ¿Qué sería de su vida sin sus amados hijos o su querido esposa? Ya de por si era terrible la pérdida de su hijo Fred, a quien aun recordaba con lágrimas, como para pensar en que sentiría si no los tuviera. Realmente, solo su esposo era de su pertenencia.

Ya sus hijos estaban casados y de seguro con planes para tener hijos, menos uno de ellos quien no había sacado el tema en ningún momento, su hijo Ron. El menos de los varones Weasley corría del tema y siempre lo zanjaba para no quedar en medio de la platica; a ella, como madre, se le hacía extraño que Hermione aun no comentara nada respecto a traer a un pequeño hijo a su matrimonio de ya tres años y un noviazgo de cinco años.

Si era sincera con ella misma, debía reconocer que su mayor anhelo es el de ser abuela por parte de su pequeño Ronny. Todo debido a un punto importante, ella siempre había considerado que la personalidad del menor de sus hijos era perfecta, tierna y conmovedora como padre. En realidad su padre, , había sido con ella y sus hermanos de esa forma y por eso lo consideraba el mejor padre del mundo; la señora Weasley veía ese potencial en Ron.

Quien la escuchase la creería loca por hacer semejante afirmación pero asi era, y nada le impedía creerlo. Ron tenía ese "no se que" que logra ese fijo concepto de él. Podría sonar extraño pero desde que lo había visto cargando por primera vez a Victory haciéndolo con tal naturalidad que parecía que había vivido cuidando a bebés toda la vida.

Asimismo, ella también había visto esa mirada enternecida de la castaña de su nuera cuando al entrar a saludar a Fleur vio a Ron cargar a la preciosa bebé en brazos, los ojos se le iluminaron como nunca jamás se los había visto. Posiblemente, sería la emoción del momento o la ilusión de verlo cargando su propio bebé. Todo era posible.

El asombro sobre la facilidad con la que Ron cargaba un bebé sorprendió a todos pues jamás lo habrían creído posible de no verlo ellos mismos. Tanto fue el asombro de los hermanos Weasley que, por unanimidad, lo nombraron padrino de la pequeña francesa pelirroja. No había nadie más pasmado con la idea que el propio Ron, jamás en su vida se hubiera esperado semejante honor de su hermano mayor.

Todo esto llegaba a su mente precisamente hoy.

Justamente el día que se sentía más sensible de todos. La noche anterior había tenido un extraño sueño donde una joven castaña-rojiza de ojos azul noche la saludaba y le decía "abuela", ella, inconcientemente, le contestó el saludo visiblemente sorprendida. La chica había parecido notarlo pues le explico quien era, aunque de momento no recordara el detalle, y le contó del chico que la acompañaba un guapo pelirrojo de ojos azul cielo que podría jurar la viva imagen de Ron. Fue en ese momento que despertó olvidando detalles y nombres.

-¿Qué piensas?

-En todo y nada.-suspiró ella

-Querida, dime que te sucede. Sabes que estoy para ti.

-Lo se, Arthur. Nadie más que yo lo sabe.

-¿Me vas a decir?

-No es nada.

-Mollyberry…

-Tenías años sin decirme asi.-Rió.-Extraña mi sobrenombre de joven…

-Nunca lo habría olvidado.-se acercó abrazándola por la espalda.-Eres demasiado importante como para olvidar algún detalle.

-Tú también lo eres, Arthurlin.-ambos rieron.-No puedo creer los nombre que inventábamos de jóvenes.

-Mientras nuestros hijos no lo sepan…

Eso le hizo recordar a ella que pensaba antes de la llegada de su amado esposo. Los años habían pasado y aunque ellos había sufrido bastante lo soportaron juntos; eran, aun, un perfecto matrimonio amoroso lleno de felicidad y unión. Ese sentimiento de alianza que une a una pareja de jóvenes enamorados a través del matrimonio seguía vigente en ellos y daba fuertes señales de perturbar un poco más.

-¿Sabes?... hubo alguien que me llamo asi, aparte de tú.

-¿Quién?

-Una joven. Asi fue que la reconocí, me dijo que solo siendo mi nieta yo le habría confiado un secreto tan valioso.

-¿Nieta? Molly, nuestra pequeña victory no es tan grande como para que le cuentes ese detalle y …

-No fue ella.-lo cortó.-Fue en un sueño… me creas o no, soñé con una joven bella de ojos azul noche y cabello rojizo y castaño.

-¿Joven de cabello rojizo-castaño?... ¿Ojos azul noche?

-Asi es. No podría olvidarlo, aunque, claro, no recuerdo sus nombres.

-De ojos azul noche de nuestra familia… umm… solo recuerdo a la tatarabuela de mi abuela, Claricia Weasley. Fue la última Weasley pelirroja y tenía los ojos azul noche como todos los Weasley de generaciones anteriores. Aparte del cabello rojo los ojos azul noche eran otra característica Weasley.

-Ya veo… creo que si me habías contado esa historia.

-Me parece que si, si mal no recuerdo te la conté cuando estábamos esperando el nacimiento de Ginny y te dije que de tener esa características le colocáramos "Claricia Molly Weasley".

-Lo recuerdo.-suspiró

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene asi?

-Realmente no lo se. Pero todo se concentra en Ron.

-¿Ron? ¿Qué tiene nuestro hijo?

-No tiene nada. Es solo que… me llamaras loca pero… de verdad, quisiera tener un nieto de Ron y de Hermione.

-Oh.

-Si. Ya se que debo aceptar que ya Bill ha tenido sus hijas Victory y Dominique, George ha tenido a Fred y mi querida Ginny al pequeño James. Sin olvidar, que quiero a Teddy como mi propio nieto pero no puedo evitar pensar eso… debe sonar extrañó pero es lo que siento.

-No suena extraño, Molly. Siempre has querido ver a Ron de padre, siempre se lo dijiste de pequeño cuando veías que cuidada tan aferradamente a Ginny o cuando sin que nadie lo notara, excepto tú, veías que no deseaba que ninguno de sus hermanos mayores se lastimase.

-Todo ha ocurrido tan rápido y siento como si ellos se hubieran estacado en algo y temo que…

-También es sabido que a Harry y Hermione los quieres como a tus propios hijos y en especial a ella porque fue quien se llevo a tu último hijo varón, quien de pequeño te decía que serías su única mujer en su vida.

-Y sigo sin creer que mi pequeño se casara y formara una pareja tan bonita con Hermione. Ella es muy especial, aguantar a Ron es todo un caso y lo ha hecho de maravilla por ello me asombra que no tenga algún nieto de parte de ellos.

-Quizás el destino nos sorprenda más tarde que tarde, Molly. Es solo cuestión de esperar.

-Solo deseo que no tarden demasiado.

El silencio quedó hablando y los antiguos interlocutores dejaron atrás sus palabras para quedarse a admirar el suave y agradable paisaje que la ventana reflejaba con extrema devoción.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la puerta, dos pelirrojos habían escuchado atentos la última pequeña parte de la conversación de sus padres. Admirados y con una sonrisa traviesa en sus rostros, aun juveniles, debido a su espirito joven mantenido a través de sus bromas.

-Has escuchado eso, hermano.

-George, ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Ayudaremos a nuestra amada madre a que Ronny entienda el mensaje respecto a ser abuela y hacer el…

-¡George!.-le recriminó su hermano en voz baja.

-Calma, Charlie.-rió.-Iba a decir "tarea"

-Si claro, por eso usaste el artículo "el" ¿no?

-Errores de cálculo. Finalmente, ayudaremos a mamá.

-Eso suena a mucha gente.

-Solo debemos dar por iniciada la conversación y te aseguro nuestra madre le dará el toque final. Además…

-¿Qué?

-Tengo preparado algo muy interesante para cambiar de tema en caso de ser necesario.

-No me asustes…

-No es nada malo… creo.

-Me vas a dejar con la interrogativa ¿verdad?

-Asi es.-sonrió.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Llevaban más de cinco minutos sentadas en el recibidor de la casa Weasley-Granger, no habían conversado. La chica de cabello negro no paraba de contar sus anécdotas y Hermione solo asentía sonriendo o asombrada con ciertas partes fantasiosas de los relatos.

No recordaba a la chica pero si creía haberla visto en algún momento. Aunque para el momento que la recordaba le parecía ser en Hogwarts en uno o dos años menos que ella. Sin embargo, las imágenes no le llegaban del todo claras.

-¿Y tú eres…?

-Susan… Susan Ferigan. Su secretaria, señora Weasley.

-¿Ah? Es que no te reconocí por…-debía encontrar una excusa pronto o si no…

-Si ya lo se. Mi corte de cabello y el cambio de color de rubio a negro fue drástico pero se ve bien ¿verdad?

-Ah.-'venditas sean las secretarias parlanchinas'.-pensó.-Si. Eso fue pero te queda maravilloso.

-Gracias, señora Weasley. He venido a traer lo que me pidió hace días ¿recuerda?

-Bueno, si. Se supone que estabas de vacaciones y regresabas hasta dentro de tres semanas ¿qué ocurrió?

-En cuanto supe que usted necesitaba esto decidí traérselo personalmente. No pude evitar pensar que estaba incumpliendo con mis responsabilidades.

-No había problemas, Susan. Al estar tú de vacaciones pues yo entiendo que…

-De ninguna manera. No permito traicionar a mi conciencia y decidí que era lo mejor, realmente. Además, mi chico estaba un tanto insoportable.

-Me lo dices a mí.-Hermione se sorprendió a ella misma reconociendo como "mi chico" al pelirrojo de su mejor amigo-esposo.

-¿Esta peleada con el señor Weasley?. Oh, disculpe mi indiscreción, señora; ya se que no es mi problema pero fue inconciente y…

-Tranquila.-ambas rieron y la castaña tuvo que contener las nauseas.- Si estoy peleada con él.

-No debería. No existe nadie que la trata mejor que el señor Weasley, señora; tiene los mayores detalles para con usted.

Hermione quedó impresionada con sus palabras. Ver a Ron siendo detallista con alguien eran cosas que no se verían todos los días. Jamás se hubiera esperado algo asi de su parte, mucho menos siendo de esa forma con ella.

-Aquí esta lo que pidió.-Susan la sacó de sus pensamientos.

La castaña tomó con cuidado las cosas que la chica le había dejado. Hacía unos días ella había enviado una lechuza al ministerio pidiendo información sobre el departamento, solo para saber más de todo aquello, pero le informaron que su secretaria.-una rubia de cabello largo de rizos.- estaba de vacaciones. Sus esperanzas habían muerto ahí mismo.

No obstante, jamás esperó tener una secretaria tan eficiente como para regresar de sus vacaciones para entregarle esos simples cosas. Era verdad las necesitaba con urgencia pero hubiera preferido no ser a costa de las vacaciones de la chica, ahora de cabello negro, liso y corto.

-G-Gracias. Deberías tratar de seguir con tus vacaciones.

-¿No me necesita para nada más?

-No. Realmente, por ahora no. Debes recuperar fuerzas y no hay nada mejor que con unas vacaciones.

-¿Por eso tomó usted su año de licencia?

Hermione quedó helada con la pregunta. No estaba preparada para algo asi.

-No estoy del todo segura… creo que si necesito este tiempo libre.-concluyó al sentir de nuevo ese dolor de pies y nauseas.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

La hora de la cena llegó con rapidez y todos los Weasley estaban con sus esposas o novias.-el caso de Charlie.- la emoción del momento era evidente y como siempre la familia llena de amor se dejaba un tiempo para reunirse.

La señora Weasley estaba feliz de recibir a sus retoños en casa para verlos a todos y disfrutar un poco todos juntos. Además, era la oportunidad perfecta para observar también a sus nietos. Teddy, Victory, Fred, Dominique y James jugaban amenamente entre todos, aunque claro, la atención querían llevársela Victory o James.

Sonrió amena al verlos de esa manera.

Por otro lado, Harry y Ron conversaban desde hace largo rato con dos vasos de whisqui de fuego en sus manos. Pese a mantener una conversación interesante constantemente miraban a la puerte con anhelo y esperanza. Motivo: sus esposas.

-Ginny sigue enojada contigo ¿no?

-Asi es. Y por lo que veo Hermione también ¿no?

-Si.-suspiró.

-Ron ¿estas mejor?

-¿Qué de que hablas?

-Me pediste hace días las siguientes semanas libres hasta que te recuperaras y no me dijiste qué era o qué.

Ron lo recordó. El día que había bebido con Harry le había pedido de favor que le diera unas semanas libres pues necesitaba un pequeño descanso. Además, él no tenía idea de cómo ser auror, por lo tanto, le pareció inseguro hacerse pasar por uno. Claro, que todo aquello quedó en secreto y no quiso decírselo a Hermione.

Esa fue la razón por la que bebió tanto para si no tener un motivo para contarle a Hermione que no trabajaría por miedo a salir lastimado en alguna emergencia o peor aun, que alguien saliera lastimado por su culpa.

Aunque sabemos que el alcohol en las venas es el peor consejero que podamos encontrar.

-Lo recuerdo, si. Aun necesito relajarme, ni yo mismo se que tengo.

-Pero estas bien ¿verdad?

-Eso creo.

-Sabes que para cualquier cosa soy tu mejor amigo y te ayudaré.

-Gracias, amigo. Lo se.

Vieron a la señora Weasley caminar a la entrada y omentos después entraban Hermione y Ginny acompañadas de Molly. Ron y Harry no perdieron tiempo en dejar a un lado el vaso de alcohol y observarlas expectantes. Especialmente Ron a Hermione, sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo desde la mañana y pese a contener dolor con resentimiento el amor seguía allí solo debían verlo.

-Hola hija-saludó Molly a Ginny.-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, mamá. Todo esta muy bien.

-¿Y tú Hermione? ¿Cómo estas?

Hermione quedó un poco estática. Una cosa era ver a la señora Weasley cuando tenías 17 y eras solamente la mejor amiga de su hijo menor pero ahora, ahora era su nuera. Era esa mujer a la que la señora Weasley siempre decía que algún día le quitaría a su pequeño Ronny; esa mujer que ninguna de las dos querían, aunque no la habían conocido aun, por su puesto, las dos la odiaban por motivos diferentes.

-¿Hermione?

-¿Ah?... si, estoy bien. Si. Gracias por preguntar Señora Weasley.

-Bien, querida. Y ya sabes que desde hace años que me puedes llamar Molly.

-Si… claro. Bien.

-Muy bien.-le sonrió.

Molly se percató de dos cosas en la mirada de Hermione. Volvía ser la mirada de antes con ese toque juvenil, inquieto, curioso e intrigante que poseía Hermione de joven y cosa que admiraba de la muchacha, además, de ser precisamente las características que ron una vez había nombrado de ella y fue cuando supo que la castaña era especial, especial para su hijo.

-Mamá ¿Dónde está papá?.-habló Ginny

-En el jardín, hija. Está con Charlie, Bill y Fleur.

-De acuerdo, voy para allá. ¿Vienes Hermione?

-Si, en seguida. Disculpe que la deje sola, se-… Molly.

-Tranquila.

Hermione y Ginny se fueron de allí y caminaron con paso tranquilo por la sala. Sus esposos estaban allí y no iban a dejarlos verlas inquietas o expectantes. Molly, en cambio, las miró irse; algo le decía que algo había ocurrido y la mirada de Hermione sin olvidar la expresión de Ron al verla llegar, los delataban. La pregunta era '¿qué pasaría?' de una u otra forma ella ya tenía un tema centrado en esta cena y no iba a salir de su propio itinerario.

-Hola Harry.-saludó Hermione ignorando a Ron

-Hola Ron.-saludó a su hermano.

Ambos se fueron de allí y dejaron a sus esposos con el saludo en la boca.

-Hola.-respondieron estupefactos. Ella estaban enojadas, demasiado enojadas.

La cena transcurrió de forma tranquila y amena, pese a los constantes silencios por parte de los Potter-Weasley y los Weasley-Granger. George y Charlie vieron en ese momento su oportunidad de dar riendas a su malévolo plan.

-Bueno, hermanito ¿cómo has estado?.-habló Charlie

-Bien… supongo.

-¿Supones?.-habló George.-Deberías estar de maravilla.

Hermione estaba cerca pero sentada en una silla junto a la casa. La cena había concluido y todos se habían decidido a hablar un rato en el jardín.

-¿Por…?

-La vida, hermano. ¿Qué otro motivo habría?

-Tú dímelo

-¿Qué tal tú trabajo?

-Bien.-mintió.-Todo marcha demasiado bien.

Mientras esta "fluida" conversación fluía, Molly aprovecho para abordar a Hermione.

-Hola, querida ¿puedo sentarme?

-Claro.

-¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien, Molly. Estoy bien, gracias.

-Me alegro. ¿Qué tal tu trabajo?

-Bueno… he tomado un tiempo para mi.

-¿Y eso?... digo si se puede saber, claro…

-Un descanso personal

-¿De verdad?.-su mirada brilló.

-Asi es.

-Hermione ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Por supuesto

-Bueno yo quería saber ¿por qué tú y…?

-¡¡Molly!!.-llamó Arthur

-Merlín.-suspiró.-Dime Arthur.

-Ayúdame con esto, querida. Serán unos minutos.

-Bien.-miró a la castaña.-Ya vuelvo. Necesito hablar contigo.

-Por supuesto.

Minutos después…

-Arthur y sus cosas muggle…-ambas sonrieron.

-Es bueno saber que él sigue siendo el mismo…

-Asi es. Hermione, ¿puedo hacerte la pregunta?

-Claro.

-¿Te has encontrado bien?

-Claro que si.

-Me refiero… tú salud…

-Si, todo bien.-mintió.

-Es que como hace semanas no venías y Ron nos contó de tus mareos hace unas semanas pues nos preocupamos.

-No en serio estoy bien.-hizo una nota mental con lo revelado por Molly.

-¿De verdad? Es que estas más pálida… y no has comido mucho…

-Es que últimamente estoy comiendo mucho y siento que estoy más gorda…

-¿Has ido al doctor? No es normal esos síntomas

-No creo necesitarlo. Pero en cuando pueda iré a uno.

-Hermione ¿estás embarazada?

A la castaña casi se le cae el vaso de agua que estaba bebiendo. Miró a la señora Weasley, ella estaba muy serena con lo dicho, de inmediato recordó la conversación con Ginny y dedujo claramente de donde sacó su pelirroja mejor amiga esa personalidad.

Hermione se sonrojó de golpe y la señora Weasley lo notó rápidamente.

-Bueno yo…

*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*

-Necesito halar contigo.-Ron llegó hasta ella.

-No quiero hablar contigo

-Hermione… lo de la mañana…

-No. Me mentiste, no tolero las mentiras.

-Es que necesito que hablemos de eso…

Hermione ya se disponía a irse. Había tenido una noche muy ajetreada y su conversación personal con la señora Weasley la había dejado un poco confundida y asustada ¿sería posible?.

-Hermione.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo…

-Hermione.-la detuvo de la muñeca.-Debemos hablar.

-No.-se soltó de su agarre y siguió caminando para poder desaparecer.- Tú por tu lado y yo por el mío.

-¡Hermione! Hermione espera… ¡Hermione!

-Ya basta, Ron. Sigues siendo el mismo inmaduro de siempre.

-¿Cómo? ¿Con que de eso se trata? Quejarte de mi como siempre.

-No te pongas en plan de victima.-Hermione estaba alterada y sus emociones subían y bajaban como una montaña rusa.

-No me pongo en plan de victima esa eres tú… siempre es asi.

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Que si!

-No, ese eres tú. Siempre comportándote como un inmaduro niñito de tres años.

-No entiendo como es que me casé contigo

Una cachetada por parte de Hermione hacia Ron se oyó de inmediato.

-Ni yo como me casé contigo… si salimos de todo esto me aseguraré de no pasar de nuevo por lo mismo.

Estaban lo bastante lejos de la casa como para no ser escuchados. La noche estaba oscura y silenciosa pero los sollozos de Hermione comenzaban a escaparse de forma inconciente por su boca.

-Hermione, discúlpame yo… yo no…

-¡No somos niños, Ron! No estamos en el colegio cuando tu me decías cualquier tontería me hacías llorar y después me pedías disculpas… ¡no! Ahora es diferente y tus palabras siempre han dolido…

-Hermione… yo no…

-¡Basta!

-No Hermione… estás muy inestable no puedes aparecerte asi en casa, déjame y yo te llevo.

-¿Quién te dijo que regresaba a casa? Correré el riesgo, finalmente, ahora se que no te importo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Amanecía con tranquilidad en la casa de los Potter. Un hermoso día de hecho, el sol salía con tranquilidad innata de sus orígenes y sometía a cada ser ante él. El gran astro Rey parecía amanecer a cualquier clase de pronóstico de lluvia o tempestad para ese día e partícular.

Ella no había podido dormir bien pensando en su pelea con Ron. Habían dicho muchas cosas que no sentía, personalmente, ella no creía ni en la mitad de las cosas que dijo de él; no debieron pelear y lo hicieron.

Se sentía mal… paso la noche entre vómitos, mareos y un desespero en el cuerpo totalmente insoportable. Apartes, había peleado con Ron y eso la ponía aun peor. No entendía que había pasado o por qué se ponía tan sensible con un tema de ese nivel pero, de algún modo, estaba furiosa con él.

Honestamente, lo que deseaba era poder odiarlo y asi culparlo de todo pero sabía que no podía. No pudo lograr dejar de amarlo por largos años como para, ahora, llegar a odiarlo; muy posiblemente lo que detestaba era que reconocía la imposibilidad de ese deseo, lograr hacerlo sería cuando el sol dejara de salir por el este.

-'Imposible'.-pensó.

-Recriminándote lo de ayer ¿verdad?.-la voz de su mejor amigo entró con fuerza en sus oídos al bajar las escaleras y verlo sentado en el mueble.

-Buenos días, Harry.

-Buenos días, Hermione.

-¿Cómo amaneces? ¿Qué tan cómodo estuvo el mueble como cama?.-lo miró con superioridad

-Sabía que te darías cuenta.

-Era evidente. Primero que nada llegaste muy rápido cuando yo llegué y segundo verte tan temprano levantado no es normal.-caminó, se sentó junto a él.-Además, ayer Ginny me dijo que estaba enojada contigo.

-Lo se.-suspiró resignado.

-No te desanimes, ya se le pasará.

-No apuestas a eso, Hermione.-Ginny bajaba con un somnoliento James en brazos.

Tanto Hermione como Harry se levantaron de inmediato.

-Buenos días Ginny.-saludó ella

-Buenos días… Hermione.-sonrió a la castaña y miró mal a Harry.-¿Te quedas a desayunar?

-No ya me voy… debo hacer unas cosas.

-De acuerdo pero sabes que tienes la casa a tu disposición

-Lo se. Gracias a los dos.

-De nada.-respondieron ambos. Harry le sonrió a la pelirroja y ella bufó.

-Voy a darle de comer a James. Adiós Hermione buen día.

-Déjame yo cargo a James.-le habló Harry a su esposa

-Aléjate de mi hijo, Potter.-se marchó a la cocina.

-Pero Gin…-Hermione lo cortó y le susurró.

-Ya sabrás como recompensarla con todo esto. Chao y buena suerte.

Sinceramente el mago entendió que debía hacer…

Horas más tarde ella se apareció a las afueras del ministerio de magia. Solo recordaba estar allí cuando irrumpieron en él para su quinto año y cuando entraron cuando buscaban la solución en contra de Voldemort.

Particularmente, todo estaba igual a como lo recordaba. La concurrida calle y los miles de empleados, además, de magos y brujas que entraban y salían de allí con gran rapidez. Caminó otro poco y sintió un malestar en su estomago, igual a como lo tuvo cuando la noche anterior apareció en casa de los Potter.

Recordó. Nuevamente la pelea con ron llegó a su mente, eso la puso realmente mal y se podía notar en su rostro triste y apagado. Últimamente estaba muy sensible con lo que ocurría a su alrededor y eso no le gustaba en lo más mínimo; realmente hay cosas por las que te puedes enojar en cualquier momento pero existen cosas insignificantes que no deberían tomar la importancia que toman inexplicablemente, tal como sus últimas peleas con el pelirrojo.

Caminó otro poco más y entró al enorme edificio ambientado un poco mejor desde la última vez que lo había visitado o irrumpido, según el calificativo que se le quiera dar; varias personas la habían saludado y ella solo les devolvió una sonrisa y siguió su camino. Días atrás había averiguado lo suficiente sobre su cargo y el edificio en general, por lo tanto, sabía a donde dirigirse para llegar a su oficina.

Susan le había dado varios papeles de cosas que había hecho por el momento y gracias a ello pudo verificar en número de su oficina y el sistema al que pertenecía, todo se hizo un poco más fácil con todo aquello. Llegó finalmente al pasillo de su oficina, todo estaba solo pues precisamente esa semana todos en el departamento tenían una semana libre.

'Extraño'.-pensó. ¿Qué motivos habría para dar la semana libre a todo un departamento?

Buscó en su cartera lo que susan le había traído el día anterior, la llave. Un juego de llaves de su oficina, el de la puerta y el de su estante personal al que nadie tenía acceso. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura mágica y la giró, esperó otro poco para mover el picaporte, se detuvo. Se sentía extraña al abrir ese lugar donde había estado los últimos años desarrollando sus sueños, desarrollar leyes mágicas justas ya adecuadas.

Suspiró abriendo la puerta.

Un cuarto oscuro de gran espacio iluminado apenas por la luz del solitario pasillo se dejo ver frente a ella. Entró consumo cuidado evitando tropezarse y tratando de observar todo en detalle, no estaba segura de que había ocurrido con ron y ella como para llegar a este tiempo pero desde un tiempo para acá dejó de pensar en ese pasado para dedicarse a observar que le que quería enseñar el presente.

Encendió las luces. 'Extrañas luces mágicas'.-pensó.

Muebles, papeles, fotos, plantas, adornos y más, un montón de cosas que ella no recordaba haber conocido.

Paso las siguiente dos horas leyendo y detallando cada cosa de su oficina, sin importar si fuera necesario o no, lo único que quería es saber como habían llegado esas cosas allí y descubrir un poco más de si misma.

Por un momento se detuvo; estaba leyendo una libreta azul que su secretaria le había nombrado en su conversación, ella había sumido que en esa libreta debía encontrarse el motivo de su licencia de un año y muy posiblemente, según lo que venía pensando en secreto desde hace días, el motivo por el cual el pasado los había traído hasta aquí.

Reviso cada nota, cada escrito y cada lugar fijado. Pudo percibir fechas de cumpleaños, salidas al doctor, cenas con ejecutivos, almuerzos importantes y lo que le llamó la atención, cenas casi diarias con Ron, y casi siempre, en lugares elegantes. No obstante nada llamó su atención tanto como la nota que encontró con fecha de tres días antes de su llegada cuando había despertado en la cama matrimonial; con su puño y letra había escrito en rojo "Visita al ginecólogo muggle". Se asustó.

En esa misma página encontró un sobre blanco de una clínica muggle que decía "RESULTADOS", abrió el sobre con sumo cuidado y desdobló el papel. Con rapidez comenzó a leerlo, era un test muggle trascrito en computadora y a su nombre, de todo aquello la última palabra atrajo su atención.

-"Positivo".-leyó textualmente.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente dejándola asombrada, sus labios temblaron, la libreta cayó a sus pies y cientos de lágrimas invadieron sus ojos entre alegría asombro, tristeza y felicidad. Cayó al suelo con el papel blanco en mano arrugándolo casi por completo.

-Positivo… resultado positivo…

Esa era la razón. Soltando el papel se llevo las manos instintivamente al vientre acariciándolo. Los mareos, nauseas, el hambre y el motivo por el cual el mismo ministro de magia había dado su autorización de dejar a una jefa de departamento con una licencia de un año entero, era eso… solo… y solamente algo asi podía lograr algo como aquello.

-Embarazo… estoy embarazada…


	4. Discusiones traen reconciliaciones II

**Cap4: "Discusiones, discusiones, discusiones traen las mejores reconciliaciones II"**

No sabía que hacer. Reconocía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Como era de costumbre llovía en Londres, él estaba en el mirador de su casa observando como las gotas de agua caían con pesar y melancolía sobre cada objeto que se atravesara a su paso.

Esa mañana había sido larga, realmente larga. La noche anterior había llegado a su casa muy tarde tras la discusión con Hermione y cuando llegó a la casa esperaba encontrarla allí pero, cual sería su sorpresa que, la castaña nunca llegó.

Se preocupó.

De inmediato llamó a su mejor amigo y le preguntó por ella tan asegurarse que no estaba en ninguna parte de su enorme casa. Harry le había dicho que estaba en casa de ellos y estaba lo suficientemente alterada como para acabar con Voldemort y su ejército. Fue eminente, el gusanito de la culpa llegó a él.

Su mejor amigo le aconsejó no llamarla ni llegar a ese lugar y que la dejara pensar mejor en todo lo demás. Ron se l pensó y estuvo de acuerdo con lo dicho por el joven de ojos esmeralda, pues conociendo a Hermione ir tras ella sería como ir a una emboscada; en ese preciso momento recordó cuando la castaña le lansó los canarios en sexto año gracias al inevitable.-temible.- "Opugno".

El nuevo miedo a los canarios le recorrió el cuerpo al ver pasar uno muy cerca de su presencia.

-Señor, debe desayunar.-le aconsejó Lety.

-No tengo hambre, Lety.

Aquello si era señal del Apocalipsis, ¿Ron sin hambre?... eso no era normal.

-Imposible.-sonrió esperando conseguir una sonrisa de su señor.

-Si…

-Señor, estoy seguro que la señora regresará.

-Si, Lety. Pero ¿cuándo? No aguanto estar más sin ella… no puedo más.

-Se lo ha dicho últimamente, señor.

-¿Decirle qué?, Lety

-Que la ama, necesita y extraña.

-Pues… no. Realmente no.

-Debería decírselo señor. Es importante que la señora lo sepa.

-¿Y si no me cree? ¿Y si no lo acepta?

-Nada pierde con intentarlo.-sonrió.-Llevan años conociéndose, años de novios y años de casados, creo que usted debe saber lo suficiente de mi señora.

-De momento siento que no la conozco nada… sigo haciéndole el mismo daño que en los años de Hogwarts. Sigo con estas…

-Discusiones.

-Exacto. Eso mismo, discusiones.

-¿Sabe señor? Las discusiones traen las mejores reconciliaciones.

-¿Cómo? ¿De qué habla?

-A estas alturas creo que usted ha de saber como reconciliarse con ella, señor. Lo ha logrado antes, lo logrará ahora.

En ese momento con un 'crack' desapareció del campo visual de Ron. Dejándolo confundido y un poco curioso con sus palabras. Lety podía ser el ser viviente más amistoso y sensible del planeta pero también el más enigmático y misterioso de esta tierra.

-Debo buscarla.-decidió tras varios minutos de meditación.-Voy a encontrarla y arreglaré todo esto.

Las nubes de tormenta amenazaban caer con mayor fuerza y precipitadamente en cualquier momento sobre la ciudad y sus alrededores. Quizás, todo estaba dicho y la tormenta sería el disparador más potente de la oleada de sentimientos que se avecinaban contracorriente.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hermione llegaba, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, a la casa de los Potter donde estaba desde que la noche anterior había discutido, como de costumbre, con Ron. Se sentía fatal, en primer lugar: su discusión con el pelirrojo y segundo: las náuseas volvían a azotarla y parecía que saber sobre el embarazo no las había menguado.

Estuvo todo el día fuera solo para relajarse y tratar de pensar claramente. Pese a que su cuerpo mostraba a una jovencita de 24 años de edad pero se sentía pequeña e inestable pues su mente aun era de diecisiete años. Aunque claro, desde el conocimiento de su embarazo había perdido todo contacto con ese lado adolescente y se olvidó de su problema temporal; de momento, lo más importante era se hijo.

Apenas hace unas dos horas había asimilado la existencia de un nuevo ser viviente en sus entrañas, esperando ser recibido con amor y rodeados de una familia que le brindara todo lo necesario para él o para ella. No obstante, tenía sus dudas sobre que podrían, Ron y ella, ofrecerle a ese pequeño bebé.

Entró en la casa y la única luz encendida a esa hora, a causa de la lluvia, provenía de la cocina. Caminó a paso arrastrado como alma en pena. Tenía su mente llena de una enmaraña de hilos que no parecían tener principio o fin, pero como todo en su vida, esas hebras era de color azul cielo. ¿Qué cosa tenía con ese color?

Antes de abrir la puerta de la cocina se miró la ropa y su blusa era de color azul cielo al igual que el prendedor para su cabello y ese pequeño y delicado brazalete que compró tras la segunda guerra, obsequio de Ron antes de comenzar su último año en Hogwarts.

Nuevamente y con mayor fuerza el nombre 'Ron' retumbó en sus oídos para acelerarle el corazón y enrollar aun más sus pensamientos. Instintivamente, se llevó una mano al vientre para suspirar y tratar de componer su falsa sonrisa frente a los Potter.

Estuvo frente a la puerta blanca de madera unos quince minutos, en esa misma postura y con la misma mirada perdida que cargó todo el camino a esa casa. No sabía como fingiría tan tranquilamente que nada estaba pasando por su mente y el nuevo cambio que su vida pretendía absorber.

¿Estará Harry adentro?

Eso la inquietó aun más pues sabía que su amigo, su hermano y su mayor soporte estaría allí, seguramente; ¿Cómo fingiría frente a él? Su temor se debía a que era sabido que Harry le iría a Ron con el chisme sobre como se encontraba ella en ese momento y no pretendía que el pelirrojo se enterará por otro medio, que no fuera su boca, del embarazo.

Otros cinco minutos frente a la puerta. ¿Le iba a decir a Ron? Como le iba a contar algo asi y tan tranquilamente. ¡Merlín!. Su cabeza ya le dolía debía seguir adelante y arreglárselas sobre la marcha.

Abrió la puerta y vio a una cabellera roja fuego junto a la cocina, Ginny estaba allí. Echo un rápido vistazo y soltó su respiración, no había nadie con ella.

-Hola, Gin.

-¡Hermione!.-gritó.-Me acabas de dar un susto de muerte. No vuelvas hacer eso ¿de acuerdo? No es de buena educación.

-Lo siento.-agachó la mirada.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué tienes?

-Nada.

-No me mientas.-se acercó a ella.-Dime… confía en mi. Hermione sentémonos.

-No hay nada, Ginny. No te preocupes…

-Si no fuera nada no rehuirías de mí mirada. Hermione, mírame y dime que no hay nada.

La castaña alzó la mirada y se la sostuvo a la pelirroja pero cuando le iba a hablar no consiguió emitir palabras y agachó su mirada.

-¿Ves? Dime, Hermione.-pidió.-¿Qué sucede?

-Estoy embarazada.-habló en murmullo

-¿Qué? No te escuché. Habla fuerte, por favor.

-Estoy embarazada…

-¿Cómo?.-abrió los ojos de golpe

-¡Que estoy embarazada, maldita sea!.-estalló levantándose.-Por eso mis repentinos cambios de humor, por eso estoy constantemente a la densita, por ello mis cambios de apetito y es por eso que obtuve la maldita licencia por un año. Todo pasó muy rápido y es imposible que sea en ese preciso momento que vengo a enterarme. ¡Merlín!

-¿Estas mejor?.-habló la pelirroja minutos después cuando ya habían bebido un taza de té para calmarse

-Algo…-murmuró.-Disculpa el haberte gritado.

-No hay problema.-sonrió.-Recuerdo cuando le grité a Harry cuando me enteré del nacimiento de James.

-¿Dónde están ellos?

-¿Harry y James?.-la castaña asintió.-Mi bebé esta con mi madre y Harry está en el trabajo. Gracias a Merlín no estaban aquí cuando explotaste.

-Menos mal.

-Si. Imagino el susto de James y la cara de asombro de Harry.-rió.-Ya hasta me imagino la cara de Ron.-la castaña bajó la cara.-Le vas a decir ¿verdad?

-Si… supongo.

-¿Supones?.-fue el turno de la pelirroja de explotar.-Lamento decirte que si no se lo dices tú se lo digo yo. No es justo para el cabeza hueca de mi hermano que le omitas un acontecimiento tan importante como todo esto.

-No se como decírselo.

-Ya encontraras la forma. O yo me encargo de decírselo ¿entiendes?

-Cálmate.

-Bien.-bufó.-No vayas a escudarte con al excusa 'estoy embarazada no me grites' ¿bien?

-¿Por qué no debería?

-Es MI frase, Hermy. Y nadie más la usará.

-Bien.-ambas rieron.-Ya te arreglaste con Harry ¿no es asi?

-Si.-suspiró tal cual adolescente enamorada.-Todo fue tan…

-No me cuentes. Sufro de náuseas y la idea de imaginarme algo asi me va a dar algo.

-Aprendes rápido.

-Con esa profesora.-la señaló.-Cualquiera.

-¿Cuándo se lo dirás a Ron?

-Cuando este lista y exista la oportunidad.

Ginny observó el reloj y dijo:

-Espero estés lista ahora

-¿Por qué lo dices?

En ese momento el humo de la chimenea anunció a alguien. Un alto y corpulento joven de cabellera rojiza salía de su interior sacudiendo las manchas dejadas por el efecto del uso de la "Red-flu".

-Malditas chimeneas.-murmuró el hombre.

A Hermione se le congeló la respiración y palideció casi por completo al ver que, efectivamente como sus sentidos le informaron, Ron Weasley llegaba a la casa de los Potter.

-Porque me dijo que a esta hora pasaba por ti.-Ginny le habló a la castaña rápidamente.-¡Hola hermanito!

-Traidora.-habló Hermione en murmullo sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir.

-Hola, Ginny.-la saludó.-Hola Hermione.

-Hola

-¿Estas lista?

-Bueno Ron yo… yo no tengo listas mis…

-No te preocupes.-Ginny tomó su palabra.-Yo me toé la molestia de alistar tus cosas pues no estaba cuando Ron me avisó.

-Gracias.-dijo Ron.

-Si, gracias.-Hermione fulminó con la mirada a su mejor amiga.-Bueno deberíamos…

-Yo los despido con Harry.-se ofreció Ginny

-Bien.-Hermione suspiró.-Ya que no hay nada más pues vamos

-Tus maletas.-las invocó Ginny.-Adiós.

-Chao hermanita, saludos a Harry y a mi pequeño sobrino.

-Si, de acuerdo.-se acercó a su amiga y le susurró: 'Suerte'.

-¿Nos vamos caminado? No es muy lejos a pie.-dijo Hermione.

En realidad si estaba lejos, deberían atravesar el bosque y esquivar el lago para llegar a la colina donde su casa estaba construida, pero desistía a la idea de ir en "Red-Flu", escoba o aparecer, temía por su bebé.

-¿Caminado?.-Ron colocó cara de disgusto.-¿Por qué?

-Bueno es que… Ron es…

-Caminen.-apoyó Ginny.-Tienen mucho de que hablar.

-Esta bien.-aceptó Ron pues quería hablar con su… su… ¿esposa?

-Bien. Cuídense.

-Gracias.

-Te debo una larga visita, Ginevra.-le habló Hermione visiblemente molesta.

-La esperaré con gusto.-la retó.

-No me tientes que sabes que…

-Ya. Mejor váyanse para que hablen a gusto.

Ron estaba desconcertado con la extraña conversación de las chicas. El pelirrojo miraba a Ginny buscando una explicación y ella solo le sonrió, además, de gesticular con la boca un alegre 'felicidades', sin que Hermione se diera cuenta. ¿Felicidades? Felicidades por qué.

-Vamos, Ron.

-Si, ya voy.-tomó las maletas de la castaña.

-Yo las puedo llevar, no están muy pesadas.

-No es por qué estén pesadas, quiero llevarlas.-explicó sonriente.

-Bien.

Si seguía mirándolo y él con esa sonrisa iba a perderse entre sus hormonas y sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo era posible qué el pelirrojo la descontrolaba? Y todo lo lograba sonriendo tal como, en este momento, lo hacía ¿Qué no se cansaba?.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Se que un día nos basta para conocernos**

**que falta tiempo para comprendernos**

**que no es un beso apasionado lo que dicta **

**un amor eterno**

Caminaban con naturalidad por ese amplio camino. Había oscurecido y las estrellas junto el brillo natural de la luna iluminaban el paso de tierra que atravesaba el bosque de la zona.

La vegetación era natural y rica en belleza, llena de matices, unos altos y otros bajos, básicamente, representando la vida misma. Altos y robustos, asi como, dominantes y perceptibles, como cosa rara, Hermione no pudo evitar comparar el ambiente con cierto pelirrojo que caminaba tres pasos atrás de ella.

Hermione no sabía en que hueco meterse, apenas iban en mitad de camino y, ella, ya sentía que su secreto la estaba asfixiando. ¿Por qué esas cosas le ocurrían a ella? Todo parece indicar que estaba entre ceja y ceja del destino. La angustia de saber y no saber, ¿cómo decir una noticia de ese calibre?

-Buen clima ¿no? –habló el pelirrojo

-Si…

Era verdad. Aunque había nubes de tormenta sobre ciertas partes del cielo, las otras pocas dejaban ver un hermoso cielo oscuro lleno de foros luminosos y una luna intensa. Estaba haciendo fresco con una corriente de aire llena ese reconfortante escalofrío que sacude el alma.

-Podrías ser un poco más comunicativa, Hermione

-No empieces…

-¿Qué no empiece que?

-Nada, Ron. –siguió caminado.

¿Quién la había mandado a cambiarse de ropa para hacer tiempo? Su vestido color crema de verano no se veía adecuada para esa noche fría. La castaña lo notó cuando una corriente de frío más fuerte que las anteriores la hizo tambalear y estremecerse. Observó el cielo y pudo percibir como algunas nubes se movían a su ritmo.

-Perfecto. –habló con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué?

-Tormenta. –dijo señalando el cielo pero sin mirarlo.-Debemos apurarnos.

-Pues aceleremos el paso, su majestad.

Hermione que iba pasos más adelante se detuvo y cerrando sus puños se giró para caminar hacia él y encararlo con ira contenida, además, de un nuevo mareo recorriéndole el cuerpo.

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? –espectó ella.

-¿Me podrías explicar por qué no me dijiste donde te ibas a quedar anoche?

-¿Para qué? No pensé que te importara.

-Si me importa –se acercó.

-Da igual –se alejó de inmediato

-Hermione no me dejes con la palabra en la boca.

**Se que es muy temprano para lo que digo**

**mas de mi parte yo estoy convencido**

**que eres mi vida y la daría toda entera**

**por estar contigo**

A estas alturas ya iban en la mitad del bosque, llegando al lago. La castaña caminaba a paso acelerado como tratando de olvidar sus problemas y tratando de alejarse del olor embriagador que Ron estaba produciendo y que ella parecía adicta.

Ella llevaba tacones y para caminar entre la tierra y hojas secas no parecía lo más acorde pero desistía de la idea de detenerse para pedirle a Ron sus zapatos extras en la maleta de flores y rayas.

Ron le llevaba el paso pero un poco más alejado. De verdad quería arreglar las cosas con la castaña pero anoche estuvo muy preocupado por ella como para evitar reclamarle cierto detalle como su ubicación. Además, las últimas palabras de Ron lo dejaron bastante afectado.

-'¿Para qué? No pensé que te importara'

¿Qué podía saber ella de lo que le importara o no? Que no era evidente para la chica más inteligente en generaciones de todo Hogwarts que ella encabezaba la lista de personas importantes en su vida, al parecer el mensaje no era lo suficientemente directo para la 'sabelotodo' de la castaña.

-No estamos en Hogwarts

-¿A qué viene eso? –ella se detuvo al responderle

-Esto es infantil y nosotros debimos haber superado esa etapa.

-Hablas como si eso hubiera sido hace mucho

-Lo fue, Hermione.

-Claro que no –se volteó y desde su punto se decidió hablarle.- Fue hace unos días antes de que todo esto pasara

-Entiendes el punto ¿no? Nosotros no hemos sido capaces de encarar lo que hemos pasado anteriormente y ¿pretendemos pasar de esto con tanta naturalidad? No lo creo

-Cuando regresemos…

-¿Y qué pasa si no regresamos? Debemos superar ahora todo pues no sabemos si regresaremos a ese 'antes'

-Eso puede esperar.

-No –Hermione se detuvo al escuchar su decisión.- Ha esperado años como para esperar más tiempo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tengo miedo de que todo cambie y nada sea igual. Que lo que pase sea irreversible y nuestra amistad se vea afectada.

-Ron yo…

-Ante todo esta nuestra amistad ¿verdad?

-Si.

-¿Por qué creíste que no me importaba tu paradero?

-Me pareció evidente cuando discutimos dijimos cosas y… pues lo supuse.

-Supusiste mal. Siempre me ha importado tu bienestar.

-Con tantas discusiones lo empecé a dudar. No sabía que pensar.

-Te molestaba mucho preguntar.-sonrió mirando el cielo, las nubes de tormenta se posicionaban por completo sobre ellos.- Hemos discutido desde nuestro primer año, Hermione; si no me importaras hace mucho nos hubiéramos distanciado.

-Te hubieras distanciado, yo no me iba a distanciar de ti por voluntad propia.

-Lo hiciste en sexto año ¿recuerdas? Cuando mi relación con Lavander.

-Eso fue diferente –se sonrojó.

-¿Qué tiene de diferente?

-No era la misma situación. El motivo no era el mismo, que te lo digo yo.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dices a mi?

**Se que poco a poco te iré conquistando**

**que beso a beso te iré enamorando**

**hasta que ya no puedas mas de amor**

**de tanto amor**

-¿Cómo?

-Quiero saber, Hermione. Lo necesito…

-Déjalo asi.

-No puedo. Solo dime, por favor.

-Caminemos que oscurece.

Ron se adelantó y soltando las maletas caminó hacia ella y la detuvo por el brazo. El contacto entre ambos generó un choque eléctrico entre ellos pero eso no evito que el pelirrojo la siguiera sosteniendo.

Se encontraban en medio del bosque, en una de esas pequeñas partes donde existen espacios amplios entre los grandes árboles forestales. Una gruesa capa de hojas secas de otoño reposaban recubriendo el suelo de tierra en las cercanías del lago de la colina.

Pequeñas gotas de lluvia caían con suavidad y lentitud sobre la zona; gruesas y distantes como los llamados desesperados de la tristeza hacia la alegría quien la abandona dejándola con soledad y miseria.

Los ojos de Hermione comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas rebeldes que deseaban expresar lo que, ella, con palabras no podía. Un gruesa gota de lluvia cayó con fuerza sobre la mejilla derecha de la joven obligándola a bajar la mirada e inevitablemente las lágrimas salieron despiadadas sobre su blanca piel.

**CORO **

**Si yo fuera tu**

**talvez diría que si**

**no necesito más para adorarte**

**tan solo quiero amarte**

**si yo fuera me daba un chance mas**

**tan solo para darte y demostrarte**

**mi vida en un instante**

**si yo fuera tu**

-¿Para qué quieres saber?

-Solo dime… Hermione, por favor.

-¡No!. –explotó y lo encaró

-Pero…

-No Ron. No tienes ningún derecho a pedirme algo asi justo en este momento. ¿¡Te parece divertido!? Seguro es eso, ¡claro! Te aprovechas que estoy en un momento sensible y lo aprovechas ¿no es asi?

-Yo te estoy diciendo la verdad.

-No te creo. ¿¡Por qué precisamente en este momento!?

-Porque quiero ser sincero contigo y decirte que…

-¡No! Lo que quieres es hacerme sentir culpable ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? ¿Pero de qué hablas?

-¡Hablo de lo que intentas y no te hagas el desentendido, Ronald Weasley! –se acercó apuntándolo con su dedo índice haciéndolo retroceder.

Las gotas de lluvia un poco menos distanciadas las unas de las otras pasaron a segundo plano, al igual que las maletas. Solo era una discusión Weasley-Granger, una discusión entre Ronald y Hermione.

-¿No entiendo de qué hablas? Pero estoy seguro que estás confundida

-¡Ja! ¿Ahora me llamas "confundida? ¡Cuida tus palabras, Ronald!

-No malinterpretes mis palabras, lo que estoy diciendo es…

-No se buscas lograr pero no conseguirás nada de mi de esa forma –su mirada volvía ser tranquila y sin gritos. Sus lágrimas salían silenciosas de su ser.

-Hermione… ¿Qué ocurre contigo?

-Yo…-sollozó.-Yo… nada… bueno, pues yo…

-¿Estas bien?

Hermione había retrocedido recostándose a un ancho tronco de árbol que se hallaba cerca. Sintió un agudo mareo y ese dolor de pies se hacia infernal; poso su mano derecha tras su espalda sirviendo de apoyo y dejó su peso sobre el tronco. Sollozaba y respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Si… -murmuró

-¿Segura? –se acercó.

Ambos ya estaban algo empapados pero no parecía importante, solo estaban ellos y nadie más a 100km a la redonda. Las miradas azul y café se cruzaron para ofrecer a los expectantes árboles testigos la conexión más fuerte que se pudiera dar.

El sonido de las hojas moviéndose, el ulular de los búhos y el golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia sobre cada objeto que se atravesaba a su paso fueron desapareciendo con cada segundo que pasaba. Ellos estaban en algo más importante, descifrar los mensajes ocultos que el corazón puede transmitir a través de los ojos.

Las maletas yacían olvidadas diez pasos atrás y ellos estaban junto al árbol más grande del área. Hermione seguía recostada al árbol y Ron ya había tomado el atrevimiento de posicionar uno de sus brazos junto a la cabeza de ella acercándose un poco.

El pelirrojo se acercaba con mayor seguridad a ella como poseído por una fuerza superior indicándole el camino correcto hacia su corazón. Posiblemente, cupido estaba trabajando horas extras ocupándose en la conexión de estos orgullosos seres.

-Si… -habló ella.

**Se que las palabras se las lleva el viento**

**mas no es el caso con mis sentimientos**

**yo soy un hombre de palabra y te lo digo**

**a corazón abierto**

**se que no es tan fácil para ti amarme**

**quizás mis fallas te asusten bastante**

**yo quiero ser el hombre de tu vida**

**con el que soñaste**

No entendía como interpretar esa respuesta. Podía ser la respuesta a su última pregunta y nada más o pudiera ser la aceptación al atrevimiento que estaba realizando en este preciso momento, invadiendo el espacio personal de ella. Tomó una decisión. Ron interpretó sus palabras como una respuesta positiva para ambas cosas, pero debía estar seguro.

-¿Segura?

-Si… -no bajó la mirada.- Bésame Ron…

**Se que poco a poco te iré conquistando**

**que beso a beso te iré enamorando**

**hasta que ya no puedas mas de amor**

**de tanto amor**

Sus palabras fueron un leve susurro que apenas y audible. Él no sabía como interpretar sus palabras como una ilusión triste o una feliz realidad; se aventuró a la expectativa y a la prueba. De apoco se fue acercando al rostro más compuesto de la castaña y sus alientos se fueron mezclando.

La caída de la lluvia se intensificó siendo, ahora, más delgada y constante. Los cuerpos de Ron y Hermione estaban empapados hasta decir basta; el olor a humedad y el aroma natural de los árboles de pino alterados por la lluvia parecían intensificarse a cada segundo al igual que el beso de esa pareja de enamorados.

Sus respiraciones eran confusas y entrecortadas; Ron se acercó a ella con el fin de apretarla a su cuerpo, consiguiendo transmitirle calor humano y un regocijo interno para ambos. Las manos de Hermione acariciaban con extrema dulzura el rostro perfecto del hombre que tenía frente a ella. Mientras, los fuertes brazos por la delgada cintura de la castaña.

Ron se sentía en la gloria. No recordaba tanta emoción junto, pese a besar a Hermione con tal naturalidad, su corazón estaba incontrolable convocando a un pulso acelerado y una corriente de sentimientos encapsulados, hasta hoy, en su cuerpo.

Asimismo, el sentimiento de Hermione hacia Ron no difería de amucho con el del chico. Su mente dejó de procesar información y la razón renunció a sus horas extras dejando a la máquina del corazón laborar en total calma y a sus anchas. Esas sensaciones no podía vivirlas con otra persona que no fuera Ron.

Respirar se hacia necesario con cada nuevo beso. Ellos habían traspasado los límites de los labios y los dientes provocando un acelerado, intenso y pasional beso original de la carga de sentimientos que ambos estaban descargando en el otro.

Al igual que la lluvia, la intensidad del beso fue menguando pero no por ello dejó de transmitir las palabras más silenciosas que la boca pudiera expresar a persona alguna que no fuera el ser amado.

Ron fue el primero en abrir los ojos; observó a la castaña que tenía en frente, se veía preciosa a los ojos azul cielo del pelirrojo, sus rizos se habían aplastado bajo la lluvia y su vestido se había acentuado a su cuerpo dejando ver esa silueta atrevida que Hermione poco se atrevía a mostrar.

El pelirrojo aprovechó para, sin dejar de tenerla entre brazos, mirarla sin reproches o justificaciones. Deslizó su mirada por cada contorno de su rostro, cuerpo y piernas. Alzó la vista justo a tiempo como para ver a la chica abrir con lentitud sus pesados parpados.

Hermione salía de su ensoñación. Con lentitud abría sus ojos como quien no quiere despertar de su hermoso sueño y desea vivir en él para siempre. Lo primero que encontró su mirada café fue a unos preciosos ajos azul cielo.

Ambos se sonrieron. Una de esas enamoradas y embobadas miradas que expresan que tus órganos y sistemas apenas y se están estabilizando de nuevo. Un beso pasional lleno de amor puede transmitir aquello, eso y más.

-Increíble… -habló Ron.

-Mágico

Las gotas de lluvia habían abandonado el área pero algunas gotas incesantes provenientes de los altos y empapados árboles aun hacían estragos en ellos. Ron, con delicadeza, quitó un mechón de cabello del rostro de la joven; ella solo disfrutó del gesto sonriendo aún más tontamente.

Ella se acercó de nuevo a él y el pelirrojo la imitó para fundirse en otro apasionante beso pero más calmado que el anterior. Transcurrió con el mismo nivel de intensidad que el anterior. Básicamente, asi siguieron por varios minutos donde sus cuerpos, apenas, se estaban reconociendo en plenitud.

-Deberíamos detenernos o…

-No –habló ella.- Quiero seguir… necesito que me beses, Ron.

-Hermione, si yo sigo no podré detenerme y…

A modo de respuesta obtuvo un rápido beso corto pero directo, tan solo una muestra de lo que ella le ofrecía allí mismo y ahora. El pelirrojo solo atinó a responderle y quedar perplejo ante ella, quien esperaba expectante su reacción.

Justo como Hermione lo quería, Ron la vio rápidamente y se aferró a ella para besarla con gran necesidad. La castaña le correspondió con igual frenesí, tanto asi que se dejó recostar sobre el árbol tras ella; mientras, el pelirrojo arrebataba su respiración con ese largo beso.

Sus manos, las de ambos, recorrían caminos invisibles que jamás habían imaginado pasar. Ellos traspasaron la frontera de la simple amistad minutos antes y en este momento estaban en el territorio en el que solo los grandes amantes pueden transitar.

Se besaban con autoridad, tal como haría un conquistador de tierras nuevas cuya única misión y reclamar territorio. La respiración se hizo más entrecortada cuando sus labios fueron dominando zonas desconocidas pero ansiadas.

Los labios del pelirrojo fueron dejando un estrecho camino desde sus labios recorriendo su mejilla y llegando a su cuello logrando, como consecuencia, llevar a Hermione a un mundo aparte lejos de la angustia y llena de felicidad. El aliento de él sobre su cuello causaba un colapso total en ella.

Sin embargo, Hermione, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados quería recorrer y transmitir. Ella besaba el ahora desnudo hombro del pelirrojo pues la camisa quedó olvidada lejos de allí hace diez minutos; al mismo tiempo ambos buscaban dejar al otro en pausa pero imposible porque los dos luchaban por dominarse.

**Si yo fuera tu**

**talvez diría que si**

**no necesito mas para adorarte**

**tan solo quiero amarte**

**si yo fuera me daba un chance mas**

**tan solo para darte y demostrarte**

**mi vida en un instante**

**si yo fuera tu**

**ya no mas soledad**

**tan solo una señal **

**que sea solo un si nada mas**

Sensaciones de terciopelo, suaves y estremecedoras. De esa forma se podía descubrir al corazón acelerado, el colapso de la razón y alegría total que ambos cuerpos se transmitían entre besos y caricias. Asimismo, la magia que unas simples manos o unos simples labios pueden generar en el cuerpo de quien ama es sorprender. Virtudes de amar, supongo.

-Ron…

-Te quiero –se adelantó

Ambos sonrieron tontamente, allí acostados sobre una sabana invocada de la olvidada maleta de Hermione que milagrosamente no se había mojado. Ya habían hablado con palabras silenciosas de sus ojos, bocas y alientos pero existen detalles que se deben decir con palabras fuertes y claras desde el corazón saliendo con dulzura por sus bocas.

-Te quiero, Hermione.

-Yo también te quiero.

Se fundieron en un nuevo beso pero suave, calmado y muy certero que solo quería indicar sinceridad en sus palabras. Tanto el pelirrojo como la castaña saboreaban la boca rojiza, a causa de besos, del otro para no perder detalle y guardar esa sensación en su memoria una vez comenzara a reaccionar y saliera del colapso.

-Te quiero desde hace mucho y no podía esperar más

-Yo igual –se abrazó a él.

-Nada va cambiar ¿verdad?

Llevaban varios minutos viendo como las nubes se habían alejado por completo hace horas cuando todo comenzó entre ellos y dejaban una vista preciosa con Luna y estrellas por doquier. El frío helado había menguado pero, de igual manera, ambos se transmitían calor humano asi que nada podría dañarlos o separarlos de su trance.

Ese espíritu de amor permanecía en el ambiente recubriéndolos del mundo entero y dejándoles un largo e intenso momento para que fueran solo ellos y nadie más.

-No

-¿Segura? –agachó la mirada

-Todo cambiará para mejor –lo besó.

**Si yo fuera tu**

**talvez diría que si**

**no necesito más para adorarte**

**tan solo quiero amarte**

**si yo fuera me daba un chance mas**

**tan solo para darte y demostrarte**

**mi vida en un instante**

**si yo fuera tu**

**tal vez diría que si**

-¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que quiero convencerte beso a beso de lo mucho que te quiero?

-Diría que si… ayer, hoy y mañana, diría que si.


	5. La magia del primer 'Te Amo'

**Cap5: "La magia del primer 'Te Amo'"**

Habían pasado exactamente dos semanas desde la reconciliación más perfecta y ¿por qué no? La más soñada por esa pareja de chicos cuyo único fin era terminar juntos aunque ambos estuviera llenos de dudas y resentimientos inexistentes e irrazonables.

La pareja estaba feliz y eso se reflejaba en sus rostros cada vez que se miraban esa sonrisa tonta y eso de entrelazar sus dedos cada tanto mientras comían o se sentaban juntos a la mesa o en el sofá. George comentó días atrás que ya habían vuelto a la normalidad, regresando a ser 'los enamorados cursis más demostrativos de este planeta' lo que causa risas y regaños de parte de Molly y Angelina.

Lety se sentía muy agradecida con Merlín por lograr que ambos reaccionaran a tiempo pero seguía con su insistencia, a ambos señores, que debían confesarse por completo. Tanto Hermione como Ron, en su momento, habían tomado ese comentario desde distintos puntos de vista; era increíble como la misteriosa de Lety lograba ponerlos a pensar.

Asimismo, Ron le había confesado a Hermione que todos eso días no fue a trabajar por miedo a cometer algún error y una vida quedara en peligro, a la castaña esa confesión le partió el corazón de alegría, Ron lograba llegar a ser realmente bondadoso y tierno cuando se lo proponía.

Asi como Lety, los Potter estaban realmente felices por la repentina normalidad que los Weasley habían recuperado. Sinceramente, a Hermione no le gustaba mucho el comentario pues ella reconocía que se comportaban como adolescentes pero se supone que tenían 24 años ¿es qué siempre se había comportado asi?

-Estoy muy feliz por ustedes –habló Ginny secando los platos con la varita

-Si, yo también

-Hermione ¿ya les conteste a Ron sobre…?

-Lo haré. Solo es que… ¡Merlín!... es difícil

-Entiendo. Pero debes decirle o se enterará por otra persona y reaccionará mal.

-¿Por qué piensas que reaccionará mal solo si pasa eso? ¿ si le cuento y reaccionará peor?

-Porque mi hermano tiene una gran virtud, es muy amoroso. Tiene ese don, Hermione. Será un excelente padre especialmente si tú eres la madre de ese hijo… o hija.

-Deberías decirle cosas asi a él más seguido. El pobre cree que no lo quieres.

-Lo quiero demasiado pero… decirle sería subirle el ego. Demasiado para una sola persona

-Ay Ginny.

-¿Le dirás?

-Cuando sea el momento preciso

-Bien –sonrió maliciosamente.-¿Cómo se reconciliaron?

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué?

-Lety me dijo que llegaron al día siguiente muy felices y enamorados pero ustedes salieron de aquí la noche anterior un poco temprano.

-O demasiado tarde…

-Ni importa. ¿Qué paso? Cuéntame, quiero los detalles

-No te voy a contar algo asi

-Dime –pidió

-No. Esos detalles son –suspiró.-… son personales, nada más.

-Oh vamos, quiero saber. ¿Tú crees que Ron no le contará a Harry? Quiero saber

-Ron no contaría algo asi

-No en tu presencia. Vamos, dime.

-Pero a Harry no le gustaría recibir información taaan personal de su propia mejor amiga… ¿verdad?

-No quiero ser yo quien responda a esa pregunta, Hermy. Porque mejor no me cuentas y olvidamos tu predicamento.

-No, Ginny. No insistas por el amor a Merlín

-¡Hermione! Estas en tu obligación de contarme

-¿Por qué? Tu eres la hermana de Ron, nada más y mi mejor amiga, claro esta, pero… ¿De verdad quieres conocer detalles de eso?

-No, cielo santo. ¡Buf!. Lo que quiero es que me cuentes tu versión, llena de censura y matices, nada más.

-Bien.

-¡Genial! Vamos a mi habitación

-¿Qué? ¿No puede ser aquí?

-No. Aquí las paredes tienen oídos.

-De acuerdo –suspiró resignada.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Se les nota felices –habló Harry bebiendo whisqui de fuego

-Lo estamos ¿se nota mucho?

-Demasiado. Me alegro mucho por ustedes, de verdad.

-Gracias. Me alegra también que las cosas se arreglaran con Ginny.

-Es verdad –suspiraron.- Somos muy felices ¿verdad Ron?

-Es verdad… ¿Cómo logramos todo esto?

-Es una recompensa, supongo yo

-¿Por qué lo dices, Harry?

-Hemos vivido tantas cosas que me imagino que el destino nos ha dado la oportunidad de ser felices.

-Si es asi pues volvería a vivir todo de saber que tengo garantizado algo asi.

-Lo mismo digo –brindaron con sus copas

-Hermione es cien por ciento maravillosa.

-La amas tanto como la primera vez ¿verdad?

-Increíblemente creo que mucho más.

-Recuerdo tu declaración cuando le pediste matrimonio, fue lo más divertido y romántico según Ginny.

-¿En serio?

-No lo recuerdas o qué?

-No es eso –se apresuró a decir.-Es que quería conocer el punto de vista de Ginny –mintió

-Deberás recordarlo solo porque no pienso rememorar las palabras de Ginny que alababan tu declaración hacia Hermione y no la mía hacia ella

-Si, como olvidarlo –suspiró ¿Qué haría con su pasado?

De repente una gran idea surcó su mente dejando una sonrisa traviesa y feliz en su rostro. La mente Weasley tenía una idea que no se le borraría hasta lograrla; no sabía que había vivido en el pasado pero iba a tallar su presente. Le daría una enorme sorpresa a Hermione.

-¿Qué estas pensando? –preguntó Harry entre curioso y temeroso

-Tengo una brillante idea.

-¿Brillante?

-Perfecta. Justo la idea indicada para alguien como Hermione

-Me preocupas. Ron piensa bien lo que vas hacer porque después…

-No, Harry –se levantó.- Esta idea es perfecta.

-Si tú lo dices –comentó con sarcasmo

-¡Harry! Tú me ayudaras

-Calma que pareces un chico adolescente

-Exacto. Reviviré mi tiempo

-¿Qué? ¿Ron de qué…? Bueno, creo que hemos bebido mucho y…

-No es el alcohol. Es la perfección.

-Estas mal ¿lo sabías?

-Y estaré peor.

-Si dejas de comportarte de esa forma tan enigmática y me cuentas que pasa por tu mente, te prometo que ayudaré.

-Bien. Pero no puedo decirte como estoy imaginando a Hermione en este momento –contestó con malicia

-¡Ron! Son en momentos como estos que no dudo que tú y Ginny son familia

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó.

-Nada y todo. Ahora camina a mi despacho para que me comentes que plan se te ocurrió.

-Uno genial

Antes de irse el pequeño James hizo acto de presencia. Se acercó al pelirrojo para que lo alzara.

-¿Cómo esta mi sobrino favorito y ahijado también?

-Creciendo y siendo travieso –contestó Harry mientras trataba de acomodar los rebeldes cabellos de su hijo.

-Harry heredó tu cabello. No trates de corregir ese detalle que tú no lograste.

-Gracias por la sinceridad, hermano.

-De nada –miró al pequeño quien parecía bastante interesado en él.- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tienes para decirme, James?

-Aina bebé

-¿Habla? –preguntó Ron a Harry

-El lo único que viene repitiendo que se le entiende desde hace tiempo. Extraño ¿no?

-Bastante

James los miraba orgulloso de si mismo. Él conocía un secreto que, posiblemente, su padre y tío favorito desconociera. ¡Genial!. El pequeño sonrió.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Esa mañana Hermione había notado un tanto extraño a Ron. Amaneció el día y él ya se había ido y ni se despidió de ella, cosa realmente porque desde que dormían en la misma cama no pasaba un día sin demostrarse amor el uno por el otro.

La castaña se sentía un tanto extraña. Días pasados las náuseas y los mareos seguían molestándola cada tanto, incluso, una noche, interrumpió un momento especial entre el pelirrojo y ella pero Hermione no fue capas de decirles la verdad.

El pelirrojo estaba actuando extraño desde su visita a los Potter hace unos días.

Hoy amanecí con ganas de enviarte

Algo que te guste y pueda regalarte

Te hice esta canción que es para recordarme..

Que esto es una excusa para declararme

Hoy quiero decirte, voy a adelantarme,

Que mi corazón yo quiero regalarte...

Ella llegaba a su casa. Las luces estaban apagadas reflejaban silencio y soledad, cosa que le asombró bastante pues Ron debería estará dentro. Las palabras de Ginny aun retumbaban en su cabeza era una posibilidad que Ron ya supiera lo de su embarazo y por eso estuviera distante con ella.

Pero… ¿Cómo se enteraría? Ginny le había jurado que por ella no sabía y que Harry tampoco conocía de la realidad de todo aquello, ella creía en su palabra. Incluso, fue a casa de Molly para saber si actuaban extraños pero nada. En cambio, Arthur y Molly la saludaron amenamente tratándola de la mejor manera posible, como siempre con ella.

Aun asi el comportamiento de Ron era extraño. Muy extraño, realmente. Estaba distante y se rehusaba a mirarla a los ojos cuando hablaban o mientras comían; tras lo sucedido en ese bosque su relación mejoró de sobremanera sin contratiempos ni demás pero parecía ser que la felicidad no le dudaría tanto tiempo.

Precisamente esa mañana habían hablado y ella trató de encararlo pero Ron negó todo y salió de allí rápidamente. Todo eso sin mirarla a los ojos, no obstante, se besaba pero no con la misma confianza que se dieron días pasados.

_-Ron quiero que me digas ¿qué pasa?_

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-¿Qué? Eso te pregunto yo a ti y tú –lo señaló.-debes responderme con la verdad_

_-La verdad ¿eh? –uso un tono que desubicó a la castaña._

_-¿Por qué usas ese tono conmigo?_

_-¿Cuál tono? Yo no uso ningún tonito diferente, Hermione._

_-¡Claro que lo haces!_

_-No._

_-Si._

_-No._

_-Si._

_-No. Y no se hable más del asunto._

_-¡Momento!… no te vayas y me dejas con la palabras en la boca._

_-Me voy. Hablamos en la noche._

_-¿Hasta la noche? ¿A dónde vas?_

_-A dar una vuelta._

_-¿Y tardarás todo el día en eso?_

_-Si ¿por? ¿Algún problema?_

_-Si, si tengo problema. ¿Con quien vas o qué?_

_-¿A qué se debe esa pregunta? –sonrió divertido_

_-La última vez que saliste de esa forma, Harry y tú llegaron a casa borrachos. No quiero que se repita, es todo._

_-No te preocupes. Adiós._

_-¿Te vas? ¿A si no más?_

_-Si._

_Ron salió tranquilamente por la puerta dejando a una muy confundida Hermione llena de conceptos y enredos en su cabeza. Su corazón se sentía presionado y la cabeza le daba mil y una vueltas. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué le ocultaba Ron?_

Y los 14.. de febrero enviarte mil flores

Un detalle es, pero valores

Y no te olvides de mi nombre…

La conversación de Ginny regresaba a ella con fuerza.

_-Hermione ¿tú ya…?_

_-No, Ginny. Me siento incapaz._

_-Actúas como una adolescente._

_-No tienes idea –murmuró._

_-¿Qué nada?_

_-Que yo reconozco que actúo como una adolescente pero se me hace difícil. Yo no soy como tú, directa y segura._

_-No siempre lo soy._

_-¿Cómo no? Claro que si, siempre ha sido asi._

_-Sabes que el día que se lo dije a Harry, él huyo todo el día._

_-¿Qué? No yo no… No puede ser…_

_-Lo fue. Se lo dije muy nerviosa, demasiado rápido y muy directa, tanto asi, que Harry salió de la casa como disparado por un rayo._

_-¿En serio?_

_-No te mentiría con algo asi. Es vergonzoso._

_-Es normal ¿no?_

_-No. Porque como tu bien has dicho mi apariencia al mundo es la de una mujer segura y directa pero ese día… ¡Merlín! Fue un desastre._

_-¿Tanto asi?_

_-Si –suspiró.- Ese día la comida se me quemó, con la plancha muggle dañé siete camisas de Harry y sus medias se tiñeron de un encantador rosa._

_-¿Rosa?_

_-Las metía en la lavadora muggle y por error… introduje mi camisa roja favorita. Fue horrible, Hermione. Por cierto, no te recomiendo solucionar los problemas de color con magia._

_-¿Por?_

_-Será la historia para nuestra siguiente reunión –ambas sonrieron.- Debes decirle._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Eres una mujer inteligente, sabrás decírselo. _

Si, muy inteligente. Y ella seguía allí, frente a la puerta de su casa, desde hace varios minutos huyendo de su realidad. Tenía su juego de llaves en la mano preparadas para introducirla en la cerradura, girarla y entrar en sus aposentos. De repente una duda se sembró en su mente, ¿Por qué siendo magos usaban puertas tradicionales muggle? Es decir, su un mago o bruja llegaba nada evitaba que entraran ¿o si?. Agitó su cabeza negativamente, eso no tenía nada que ver y ya arreglaría ese asunto.

Aspiró suficiente aire como para llenar su diafragma y lo liberó fuertemente. Cerró sus ojos por unos instantes antes de abrirlos y observar el cielo, que para ese momento, ya se encontraba oscurecido por completo. Miró hacia el frente, su oscura puerta, en el interior estaba lo que debía enfrentar la realidad.

El aroma de la matera y el sonar de algunos animales del bosque inundaron sus pensamientos, ayudándola, alentándola a seguir y nada más. Escapatoria no tenía y todo saldría bien.

O al menos eso trataba de decirle el penetrante cielo.

Giró con lentitud y pesadez la cerradura. Dentro estaba oscuro y solo una pequeña claridad entraba por la ventana, el brillo intenso de la luna menguante hacia de las suyas. Dejó su abrigo en el perchero, su paraguas donde corresponder y la cartera la abandonó en la mesa bajo el espejo. Había silencio, demasiado.-pensó.

A paso tranquilo, pero con su varita cerca, entró a la sala. Vio una sombra. Reconocería esa sombra donde fuera.

-Ron… ¿Qué haces?

Él no le respondió, siguió moviéndose por la sala ignorándola por completo. Hermione dudo que Ron la hubiera escuchado pero ella usó un tono de voz adecuado, además, al cerrar la puerta fue de golpe.

-¿Ron?... Ron, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué están las luces apagadas?

De nuevo silencio. Se preocupó, Ron jamás callaba por más largo que fuera el momento. En ese instante dudó que fuera su pelirrojo, incluso él siempre hablaba o gritaba así estuviera enojado por completo.

-Ron. ¿Qué sucede? Responde, por favor…

Fue en ese momento que unas luces se encendieron. Pequeñas lucecitas estaban colocadas por toda la sala, dispuesta a iluminar la habitación pero dándole un toque de misterio que se hacía agradable e imperceptible. Fue en ese momento que lo percibió.

Ron estaba parado frente a ella a cierta distancia. De punta a punta. Se miraron y nuevamente la conexión se dio. Hermione reconoció la mirada del pelirrojo, de alguna forma, diferente a la del Ron que recordaba y al que había vivido con ella, en su cama, esos últimos días.

-¿Ron? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No pagaste la luz?, te pedí que lo hicieras hace días y tú…

Cuando la música comenzó a sonar ella se calló. Y Ron sonrió, sonrió como nunca lo había visto en su vida. Era esa sonrisa amable, tranquila, reconfortante que no creía reconocer en él. Deliraba, su mente se había concentrado en el pelirrojo y olvidó la música; decidió enfocarse en ella, esa melodía y letra le sonaron extrañamente familiar.

Y como no si era su canción favorita del extranjero. Recordaba haberla anotado en algún cuaderno en su lista de cantantes muggle con buenas canciones. Pero… ¿Cómo lo sabía Ron?

-¿Ron?

Estaba cansada de llamarle y de no obtener respuesta pero escuchar esa melodía y ese lugar lleno de velas logró que su mente buscara desesperadamente un respuesta a todo aquello. No había forma de estresarse y solo él podría liberarla de su angustia.

El pelirrojo respondiendo a sus llamados desperados y a esa mirada de desconcierto, seguida de la angustia, se fue acercando pausadamente a ella. Su sonrisa jamás se borró y esa mirada alegre con ese toque nueva que sorprendía a la castaña no lo abandonaron.

Hermione lo esperaba expectante desde su sitio, junto a la entrada de la sala. El paso tranquilo de Ron la estaba desesperando pero por muy ilógico que pareciera o quería moverse lo esperaría hasta tenerlo cerca y, así, poder escuchar sus palabras.

-Hola –habló él sonriente

-Hola –su voz sonó aguda.

Ron sonrió aun más mostrando entre una sonrisa tímida y seductora. Si ella estuviera en otras circunstancias, suspiraría en ese preciso momento.

-¿Qué sucede?

Ron se detuvo a tres pasos de ella. Hermione dudó y movió su cabeza en señal de desconcierto; no entendía nada y Ron sabía que aquello era lo más terrible que la castaña podía vivir, no comprender, confundirse y no saber. Cosas así angustian a cualquiera, especialmente, si tu primer nombre es Hermione y tu apellido de soltera era Granger.

El pelirrojo no pudo contenerse y sonrió aun más alegre. Todo salía como lo planeó; genial.-pensó.

La melodía seguía retumbando en sus oídos pero toda su concentración estaba enfocada en la mirada de Ron. La tenue luz de las velas golpeaban gratuitamente a su cabello rojo fuego un brillo superficial, mientras su mirada de ojos azul celeste recibían un toque brillante que los hacia verse superiores y mágicos, esa poca iluminación provenía del reflejo de la luna expectante.

-Maravilloso –la voz de ella sonó soñadora.

El pelirrojo agachó su mirada entre avergonzado, sonrojado y sorprendido. Sin embargo, al agachar la cabeza buscó algo en su chaqueta, una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul noche estaba en su mano.

Hermione aguantó la respiración sorprendida. Ron le envió una sonrisa reconfortante y se arrodilló frente a ella, obligándola a bajar su mirada.

-Hermione… -comenzó.- Debo serte sincero. Nunca he sido tan feliz como en estos largos días, los he disfrutado al máximo y no me había dado cuenta de grandes cosas hasta el momento. No entiendo bien lo que pasó pero agradezco a Merlín que ocurriera. No había pensado lo que nos esperaba tras los muros de Hogwarts, no pensé en el futuro, en lo que quería ni en lo que conseguiría al final. Con toda esta… experiencia, me he dado cuenta de la verdad, de una realidad que yo mismo he tratado de borrar. Pero la realidad no se borra, esta allí esperando por nosotros… siempre.

-Ron…

-Déjame terminar, por favor –su voz sonó suave acorde a la melodía exterior.-No necesito más para darme cuenta que todo esto que vez a tu alrededor es lo que siempre quise, una cada, un trabajo, ser feliz y… a ti. Tú y tu vida, tu personalidad, tu presencia y todo lo que se refiera a tu persona cerca de mí. Componiendo una parte fundamental de mi vida, no como mi amiga o mi mejor amiga, sino como el amor que me mantiene a tierra.

-Ron… yo…

Las lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos sin poderlo evitar. Recubriendo cada lugar de su mirada café y volviendo borrosa la vista de su pelirrojo; Ron le ofrecía su corazón sinceramente, lo que siempre sonó pero ella, ella mantenía un secreto. La sinceridad no parecía reciproca.

-Ron, yo necesito…

-Hermione, ¿te casarías conmigo?

-¿Qué? Pero su tu y yo ya estamos… -miró su mano izquierda y su sortija ya no estaba.-¿Mi anillo?

-Aquí –abrió con una enorme sonrisa la caja y la ofreció a la vista de ella.- ¿Te casa conmigo de nuevo Hermione?

-Ron debo confesarte algo…

-¿Qué?

-Te he ocultado algo… -sus lagrimas se hicieron más gruesas.- Hay algo que no sabes

Ron se levantó angustiado y dolido. ¿Qué le ocultaba? ¿Por qué no le respondió a su pregunta?

-¿Qué sucede?

-Desde hace semanas… yo… hace unas semanas fui a mi oficina. El día que peleamos en casa de tus padres, ¿recuerdas? –él asintió.-Descubría algo importante… yo… tú y yo…

-Tú y yo ¿qué?

-Estoy embarazada –la música quedó sonando sola y la melodía solo inundaba la casa; Ron se quedó quieto y su respiración también. Hermione cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor, había ocultado lago tiempo aquello. Algunas cuantas lágrimas rebeldes salían de sus ojos pero un tacto suave las detuvo.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente y observó a Ron con una sonrisa tímida y sincera.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –habló suave.

-Yo… no, no sabía cómo. Estamos en esta época y no sabía que… bueno ya… no…

-¿Te casarías conmigo?

-¿Qué? –de todas las acciones esperadas aquello era novedad.-Ron, te acabo de decir que estoy embarazada. Por eso era que tengo esa licencia de un año, es por eso mis cambios de humos, mi forma de comer, mis malestares y…

-Y yo te acabo de pedir matrimonio

-¡Ron! –ese pelirrojo la exasperaba. Nunca se sabía nada con él.-Te acabo de decir algo importante, tenemos dieciocho años y nosotros…

-No tenemos esa edad, Hermione.

-Claro que sí. Somos adolescentes atrapados en todo esto y no sabemos como volver. Regresar a nuestro pasado.

-No me interesa aquello.

-¿Cómo?

-Hermione. Estamos en este 'aquí y ahora', juntos. Es más de lo que puedo pedir en toda una larga vida; tengo un trabajo, una casa, mi familia esta bien y te tengo a ti. Además, me acabas de decir que esperamos un hijo, estoy feliz. Soy feliz.

-Ron… pero ¿y nuestro pasado?

-Tenemos este presente maravilloso y eso me basta. Soy feliz y tú eres quien me proporciona esa felicidad. La única razón por la que querría volver sería que me garantizaran este futuro maravilloso junto a ti –se acercó con su caja a la mano.-Lo demás me vale.

-¿Por qué y cuando maduraste tanto? –habló asombrada mirándolo.

-Por ti y desde que tu presencia hizo hincapié en mi vida.

-Si –habló ella tras varios minutos y lo repitió varias veces.

-¿Qué?

-Tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho, Ron. No hay nada como este presente y es más de lo que pude alguna vez desear, no hay comparación. Entonces… mi respuesta es si –se acercó a él.

-¿Si a qué?

-Si me caso contigo, Ronald Weasley. Te digo si, ayer, hoy y siempre.

-Gracias. Me haces muy feliz –y tras ponerle el anillo, Hermione botara unas lágrimas y Ron sonriera por centésima vez esa noche… se besaron.

Un beso pausado, tranquilo y aferrado. Ron la tomó de la cintura y ella se abrazó a su cuello; la magia y la chispa de su interior volvió a brotar con mayor fuerza y vigor que la última vez. La melodía lees daba el compás al cual seguir y ellos movían sus bocas con paciencia y calma, siguiendo, explorándose, entregándole al otro una variedad de sentimientos y sensaciones inexplicables e in entendibles.

Se sonrieron y esa sinceridad de sus miradas, azul y café les hicieron brotar de sus bocas dos palabras mágicas que unidas rompen hasta el más poderoso de los hechizos. Al mismo tiempo dijeron felices:

-Te amo.

Quiero regalarte un pacto de mi parte

Para que tú nunca pienses en dejarme

Y mi corazón desnudo entregarte

Quiero regalarte mi mejor sonrisa

Por si un día lloras, tienes mi alegría

Y te sientas siempre protegida, niña..

- * + * - * + * - * + * - * + * -

Y los 14.. de febrero enviarte mil flores

Un detalle es, pero valores

Y no te olvides de mi nombre..

Ron despertó tras los empujones de su amigo; Harry llevaba varios minutos llamándolo. El pelirrojo despertó con calma y dolor había caído fuerte desde la cama y el piso no era nada reconfortante.

-¡Ron, despierta! ¡Ron!

-¿Qué? –vio a su amigo y tardó un poco en enfocar su mirada.

-Hasta que despertaste…

-¿Cómo? –Se percató que estaba en su cuarto del colegio y con su cuerpo de adolescente.- ¿Qué paso?

-Llegue y estabas desmayado. ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Eso quisiera saber.

-Bien. Debo decirte algo.

-¿Qué? –levantándose con mucho cuidado

-Mientras tu dormías, Hermione fue llevaba a la enfermería.

-¿Qué?

-La consiguieron desmayada en su cuarto hace horas. Hace rato fuimos y no despierta; Lety está con ella.

-Debo verla –Ron reaccionó.-Debo disculparme

-Ron, no te dejaran ya es…

-Tarde, lo sé. Pero no puedo esperar más. ¿Dónde esta tu capa y el mapa?

-En el baúl. ¿Por qué tanta insistencia de verla hoy mismo?

-Mañana te explico.

-¿Mañana? ¿Es que cuanto tiempo pretendes…?

-Mañana te explico –cerró la puerta.

-Esta loco –habló Harry cuando su amigo se fue.

Ron corría rápidamente bajo la capa, ayudado por su varita y observando el mapa. Necesitaba llegar a la enfermería rápidamente; un papel dificultaba el agarre de la varita pero no importaba.

Te regalo mi orden, mi desorden

Te regalo mi norte, mi horizonte

Mi filosofía, mis historias, mi memoria..

Te regalo mi amor que se acumula

Te regalo mis manos, mi locura

Te daré todo lo que me pidas, yo por ti daría mi vida

Llegó a la enfermería y allí la vio. Hermione descansaba tranquilamente en una de las últimas camillas del gran salón que funcionaba como enfermería desde hace décadas en ese legendario castillo. Abrió la puerta y terminó de carearla con sumo cuidado buscando no despertara a Madam Poppy.

Se acercó a ella bajo la capa y, al asegurarse que no había nadie salido debajo de ella, buscó una silla y se sentó a su lado mirando expectante su rostro blanco, sonriente y calmado. Verla asi produjo en Ron una sensación de alivio inmediato.

Su mano se fue deslizando hasta llegar cerca de la de ella buscando ofrecerle apoyo y ánimos. Demostrarle su presencia y que estaba allí por y para ella; el suave contacto con la piel de la castaña generó un choque de sus sistemas y los ojos de Hermione se movieron intranquilos.

-Hola… -articuló con dificultad la castaña.

-Hola –le respondió afablemente sonriendo.- Soñé contigo.

-¿En serio?

La charla parecía ser normal; ninguno parecía entender la importancia de sus siguientes palabras y que estaban bajo la mirada de cierto par de ojos saltones llenos de vida.

-Si. Aunque no estoy seguro si fue un sueño o una realidad muy hermosa.

-Yo también soñé contigo –se enderezó ayudada por Ron.

Ninguno de los dos parecía intranquilo por la cercanía del otro; algo aprendieron con todo aquello.

-¿Un buen sueño o un mal sueño? –acarició con seguridad su mano.

-El final fue maravilloso. Solo eso.

-Mi final fue también asi; aquí estamos…

-Asi es…

-Después de ese sueño yo…

-Yo también debo…

Ambos se fueron acercando y casi sin darse cuenta estaban a dos centímetros de darse un beso; los alientos entremezclados y las miradas nubladas por la ansiedad y el amor cubrieron sus dudas, empañándolas por completo para dejarse llevar por el corazón y no por la razón.

El suave baile de labios comenzó y una sonata extremadamente familiar comenzó a sonar de fondo. De momento su beso se volvió prolongado y apasionado; Hermione no dudo en pasar sus brazos por el cuello de él y el pelirrojo acariciaba con suavidad el rostro de ella.

Con el beso una serie de recuerdos o imágenes llegaron a ellos; dándole un toque de familiaridad en todo aquello. Se dieron cuenta de que algo habían vivido… juntos.

-Como en el sueño…

-Quizás no fue un sueño –habló él.-Recuerdo que tenía un papel y…

-Un papel del libro ¿verdad? –él asintió y detectó que en su mano aun reposaba el papel.-¿Lo tienes?

-Si.

-Yo también.

Ambos lo miraron al mismo tiempo procurando no leerlo en voz alta pero no había nada para leer. El escrito desapareció y solo quedaba el papel viejo de pergamino.

-No está –informó ella.

-¿Cómo? ¿Y lo que…?

-Extraño ¿no?

-Asi es –tras unos minutos.-Fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme en la vida

-Opino lo mismo –apoyó sonriente.

Quiero regalarte besos importantes

Para que me extrañes si no estoy delante

Y me pienses siempre cuando estés de viaje..

Todo lo que pidas voy a regalarte

Haré lo imposibles si no está a mi alcance

Todo lograría para que me ames..

La canción volvió a sonar y no era parte de su imaginación como creyeron durante el beso; ambos buscaban el origen de la música y ver si había alguien presente. Hermione localizó un pequeño equipo muggle a la distancia.

-Allá –Ron miró y lo vio.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Es de Lety se lo regalé hace tiempo… no entiendo que hace aquí

-Harry me dijo que ella te estaba cuidando.

-¿En serio? Que dulce, debo agradecérselo cuando la vea.

-Yo también debo agradecerle ciertas cosas –tomó un rizo castaño de ella y jugó con él.

-De verdad.

-Si… ella fue de gran ayuda. Y presiento que los será por un largo tiempo, como ahora.

-¿Crees que es obra de ella?

-Si lo creo. Pero le daré el gusto.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De esto…

De nuevo sus bocas se encontraron en un largo intercambio de palabras mudas; esa magia existente entre ellos lograba maravillas en el otro.

-También le agradeceré unas cuantas cosas a Lety… -suspiró Hermione.

-Ya somos dos –sonrieron. Nuevamente las miradas sinceras se encontraron diciendo un mágico.

-Te amo… -eran felices.

Y los 14.. de febrero enviarte mil flores

Un detalle es, pero valores

Y no te olvides de mi nombre..

- * + * - * + * - * + * - * + * -

Te regalo mi orden, mi desorden

Te regalo mi norte, mi horizonte

Mi filosofía, mis historias, mi memoria..

Te regalo mi amor que se acumula

Te regalo mis manos, mi locura

Te daré todo lo que me pidas, yo por ti daría mi vida

Estaban reunidos. Ya habían pasado exactos siete años de todo aquellos; sus vidas habían seguido y las promesas venideras tras ese largo beso se hicieron reales, palpantes. Hermione era Jefa del departamento de Leyes Mágicas y Ron Jefe del Escuadrón Especial; vivían felices en su casa, junto donde la soñaron.

Ese día se encontraban en la Madriguera, gozando en familia de un espectacular día rodeados de risas, abrazos y palabras reconfortantes. Unos niños jugaban en el jardín y la mayoría de los adultos estaba en la sala; al rato, Ron, los mandó a llamar a todos.

-Familia debemos hacer un importante anuncio.

Hermione y él llevaban tres largos años de casados; felices sy siendo padrinos del pequeño James Sirius Potter cuya madre, Ginny, lucía su primer trimestre de embarazo. Harry era feliz junto a ellos.

-Debemos decirles que… -habló Hermione pero Ron se le adelantó.

-Estamos esperando nuestro primer hijo.

-¡Ron! –lo retó su esposa.

-No sirvo para la angustia, debo compartir mi alegría con el mundo.

-Bien.

-Felicidades-cada uno se acercó a la pareja para felicitarlos y mostrar su cariño.

-Deben saber que… -comenezó Ron

-Ginny y Harry serán los padrinos de nuestro primer hijo –terminó por él.

-¡Hermione!

-Debía compartir mi felicidad al mundo

Tras varias risas y agradecimientos, la velada concluyó aun mejor de lo esperado. La señora Molly estaba feliz con la vida, pues su nuera sería madre y su pequeño pelirrojo sería el padre de esa adorable criatura. Asimismo, los hermanos Weasley, Harry y Ginny, y todos los demás no podían estar más felices por esa serie de acontecimientos que llegaban al matrimonio Weasley-Granger.

Y para terminar yo quiero regalarte

Préstame atención que esto es importante

Desde que te vi yo quise niña.. Enamorarte

-Soy tan feliz, Hermione.

-Te creo porque soy igual de feliz.

-¿Y gracias a quién?

-A ti, amor.

-Lo sabía –la castaña lo miró reprobatoriamente.- Tú también me haces inmensamente feliz, Hermione.

Se fundieron en un apasionado y reconfortante beso. Antes de quedar dormidos abrazados en su cama en medio de sabanas blancas, dijeron:

-Te amo…

No sabían que había pasado con ellos aquella vez pero decidieron dejarlo asi, pues eso no los afectó, en cambio, los ayudó. Ron y Hermione ahora esperaban lo que sería su primera hija, la pequeña Rose Jean Weasley.

Sinceramente, leyendo todo aquello podemos decir que la felicidad si es posible.

Te regalo mi orden, mi desorden

Te regalo mi norte, mi horizonte

Mi filosofía, mis historias, mi memoria..

Te regalo mi amor que se acumula

Te regalo mis manos, mi locura

Te daré todo lo que me pidas, yo por ti daría mi vida

Y un suave 'te amo' llega a ser el contra hechizo más poderoso. Solo demos creer en: "La magia del primer 'te amo'". Para muestra de eso la magia desatada en color _**AZUL Y CAFÉ.**_


End file.
